


More than he bargained for

by Gwenfanatic



Series: More [1]
Category: Shefani
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenfanatic/pseuds/Gwenfanatic
Summary: Hey guys I’m back! Sorry it took me awhile. I really hope you like this as much as I do!





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I’m back! Sorry it took me awhile. I really hope you like this as much as I do!

Gwen was in a rental car in the middle of no where. Ok it's not really no where, it's Tishamingo Oklahoma. Coming from LA though, this definitely feels like the middle of no where. Gwen's phone reminds her how many miles until her next turn. She is nervous beyond all get out. Is she doing the right thing? She doesn't know but what she does know is that she can't go through life knowing her biological son is out here being raised by who knows what kind of person. 

This all started when she took her son to the doctor for his fourth ear infection in a row. They had decided it was to the point that he needed to have tubes placed in his ears. It was a relatively easy procedure but the doctor had wanted blood work done before hand. When the results came in Gwen's world was turned upside down. The doctor himself called Gwen and asked her to come into the office to discuss the results. As if she wasn't nervous enough about her 13 month old son having tubes put in his ears now she has to go in for blood work results. The next day she found herself in their family doctors office, with the doctor telling her that there is no way for her to be her sons mom.

"What do you mean I can't be his mom? I gave birth to him!"

"I know this is shocking and confusing but I'm telling you this baby is not your son. We have you and your late husbands blood types on file and this little boy.."

"MY SON!"

"Your son can't possibly be your biological son. His blood type is O+, you are A- and, your late husband was B-. Two negative blood types can't make a positive blood type."

"So what does this all mean? If he isn't my son, there who's son is he and where is my son?"

Switched. The hospital where she gave birth to her son, switched the babies giving Gwen Jupiter and her son to Jupiter's biological mom. Here Gwen is now driving to see the man who is currently raising her son. After tons of research she had figured out that her sons parents passed away in a car accident in LA and he is currently being raise by his uncle in Oklahoma. Gwen doesn't know how just showing up at his door is going to go over but he needs to know and she needs to see her son. 

She pulls onto a dirt road that has to be the driveway to his ranch. The nerves she has right now are enough to make her throw up. She drives for what feels like five minutes before a ranch house comes into view. As she parks the car she takes a deep breath. 

"Here goes nothing." She tells herself before getting out of the car and walking up to the front door

It takes her a minute to get the courage up to ring the bell and once she does she has a fleeting thought that this might be a mistake. She hears footsteps on the other side of the door before it opens.

"Can I help you?" Blake says

"Hi, hmmmm, my name is Gwen. I'm here because I have a 13 month old and I recently found out that he was not my biological son. He was switched at the hospital and according to my research you have my biological son. I know this sounds crazy and I don't know if I would believe me if I were you but it's true I promise."

"Hmm I think it's best if you leave." 

"Please can we just talk and I'll explain everything better. I promise I'm not crazy. It’s the truth."

"I would really like you to go please." 

"Ok." Gwen says feeling deflated 

Her heart is literally breaking as she walks back to her car. She knew there was a possibility that this is how it would go, but she had hoped and prayed it wouldn't. As she makes her way back to the hotel she feels the tears roll down her face. She realizes she hasn't eaten lunch but right now she doesn't think she can stomach any food. She has to figure out how to get him to at least sit down and talk. She knows that if he sees she is telling the truth they can work it out.  
................................................................  
Blake closes the door as the woman turns to leave. What the heck was she talking about? She looked so normal and well put together, beautiful too, but she clearly has something wrong with her head. Blake heads back into the living room to Richie. When the little boy turns and looks at him coming back into the room he is struck by the resemblance he has to the woman. Blake shakes the thought out of his head as the little boy reaches up to him. He bends down picking up the little boy and holding him close. He is the last connection he has to his brother, his best friend. 

Seven months ago his life was completely different. He had a girlfriend and no kids. He was ready to be a dad but his girlfriend wasn't ready to be a mom. She had said she wanted kids when they started dating but Blake had begun to believe that was a lie. When he got the call about little Richie he found out he was right. She had told him on the way out that she hadn't signed up for a kid and that she wasn't ready to take care of one. She had even had the nerve to ask him to choose. He thought they were forever but obviously the universe had other plans. So here he is raising his nephew alone. It had been really hard the first few weeks because the little boy reminded him of his brother every time he looked at him. He remembers the night like it was yesterday. He and Miranda had already gone to bed when his phone start blowing up. When he answered the phone it was his sister. She told him that something had happened to Richie and that he needed to come to their moms house. He could hear his mom crying in the back ground and he knew by her cry that Richie wasn't ok. 

When he had gotten up and shook Miranda she had said ok and rolled over. Blake had gotten dressed and went over to his moms alone. When he got there and his mom ran into his arms, he knew. He didn't know how it happened but he knew his brother was gone. Through tears his step father explained that Richie had been in a car accident. He and his wife Anna had been out for date night when a drunk driver hit them. Richie was dead when the medics got there and Anna was life flighted but she passed on the way to the hospital. Blake had felt like his heart was being ripped out as he held his mom and cried with her. After a few minutes little Richie popped into his head. 

"What about little Richie? Where is he? Is he ok?" Blake asked

"He's ok son. He was at home with the nanny. Richie and Anna were out for date night. The nanny agreed to stay with him until we could get out there to get him."

"I'll go. I'll go home and pack. I'll be on the earliest flight out as possible." Blake offered

"Are you sure Blake? Are you gonna be ok to go?"

"He is there all by himself probably confused and wanting his mom and dad. Yeah I can be ok for him."

"Thank you son."

And that's what he did. He didn't bother telling Miranda, he just went. One thing about Blake and his brother, they looked an awful lot alike. So when little Richie saw him, he immediately went to Blake, even though it had been a long time since he had seen Blake. When he got him back to Oklahoma Blake was the only person who could do anything for him and he clung to Blake like a monkey. When the idea of him keeping Richie was presented Blake said yes without a thought. He knew the little boy needed him and frankly he need him to. Little Richie kept his mind off the pain of losing him brother and keep him focused on the present. 

He sits in the rocking chair now with the little boy clinging to him watching Mickey Mouse. He looks at his blonde hair and thinks of the woman that showed up on his porch. What if what she was saying was true? Would he really want to keep her from meeting her son? Would he really want to go without meeting his brothers son? The little boy in his lap looks nothing like either of his parents but no one had ever questioned it because how often to babies get switched? If the woman was telling the truth did her son look like Richie like little Richie looks like her? He doesn't know and he doesn't have a way to contact her even if he did want to know. One thing he does know is that if she does come back he doesn't want Richie here. For all he knows she could be coming to try to take Richie and that's not happening.  
......................................................................................  
The next morning Blake took Richie over to his moms house for her to watch him. He didn't tell her about the woman, he didn't want to scare her so he just told her he had some work to do. Richie had finally gotten comfortable with his grandma so Blake didn't feel guilty leaving him like he did at first, when the little boy would scream his head off as he handed him to Dot. When he got back to the ranch he decided to sit down with a cup of coffee, with a 13 month around he rarely got to sit and enjoy his coffee.  
                                                                 ...........................................................................  
Gwen had decided that she couldn't leave without trying one more time. If this didn't work than she guessed she didn't have much of a choice other than getting the hospital and legal teams together. She didn't want to go that route for fear they may take Jupiter from her. She would die if they took her little boy from her, so she knew she had to do everything in her power to prevent that from happening. After seeing the man she realized just how much Jupiter looked like him. She decided to try again and this time have a picture of Jupiter pulled up on her phone to show him. Maybe if he saw how much he looked like his brother it would at least make him stop and hear her out. 

So here she finds herself once again driving down the dirt road that is his driveway. She walks up onto his porch and pulls up Jupiter's picture before ringing the bell. At first she doesn't hear anything and she fears he isn't home or worse that he knows it's her and is being quiet so he doesn't have to answer the door. Thankfully she then hears someone walking to the door and then he is standing there in front of her again. She looks at him for a second realizing how handsome he is before talking.

"Please I know you said to leave and I did but I had to try one more time. Please believe me our babies were switched at the hospital. My son looks just like you. See." She said showing him the picture 

Blake's breath is taken away as he sees a tiny version of Richie. He knows without a doubt now that this lady is telling the truth. Little Richie looks like her and her son looks like big Richie. 

"Please can we just talk?"

"Yeah come in."


	2. Trying to understand

"Please can we just talk?"

"Yeah come in."

Gwen is relieved he is actually gonna talk. She knows she needs to tread lightly but progress is progress. As they walk into what looks like the living room Gwen sees all the toys and is instantly looking around hoping to get a glimpse of her son. 

"He isn't here. I took him to my moms this morning."

"Oh ok I'm sorry. I was just wondering what he looks like. Sorry."

"I didn't want him here if you came back which I figured you would." 

"Oh." Gwen said a little shocked by his blunt honesty 

Blake can see the shocked expression on her face. What did she expect? He doesn't know her and he sure isn't gonna put his nephew at risk. She is a mother, she should know this.

"You knew I would come back?" She asks a little more hesitant than before and for a second he regrets being so harsh 

"If it was my son I would try more than once." 

"Yeah I couldn't leave without trying to talk to you again. I know I sound crazy and you probably think I'm nuts but it really is true." 

"Your not nuts. Your telling the truth."

"You believe me? Why? What changed your mind?"

"Richie looks like you. Your boy looks like my brother. Do you want some coffee or sweet tea?"

Blake doesn't want to remain on the subject of his brother. It has been six months but it still hurts, especially after seeing the picture of that little boy. He looks like a miniature version of his brother. 

"Coffee would be great." Gwen answers pulling him out of his thoughts 

"You can go out on the back porch, I'll get it." Blake says pointing to the door that leads outside

Gwen smiles but Blake just turns for the kitchen and disappears. She takes a deep breath and heads out the door. She knew this would be hard but geeze would it hurt him to be a little less rude? She walks to the railing of the porch and looks out at all the land. 

"Calming isn't it?" Gwen jumps but nods her head realizing it's just him. "We can sit over here at the table."

"Ok." She says throwing him a small smile

They both sit down at the table and Gwen takes a sip of her coffee. 

"Thank you for talking with me."

"I'm not doing this for you its for the kids." 

He doesn't know her full intentions in coming here but he wants to make it known that he is only talking to her because the kids deserve for him to hear her out. 

"I understand and I still thank you." 

"How did you figure it all out?" Blake asks curious 

"My son, Jupiter, has been having a lot of ear infections lately. So many that the doctor has decided to place tubes in his ears to hopefully prevent anymore. Before the surgery he wanted to have some blood work done."

"He has to have surgery?" Blake interrupts concerned for his brothers son

"Yes. It's a very simple procedure thankfully. However when they got the results of his blood work back, the doctors office called me to come in for the results. He told based off of blood work they had on file for my husband and I, there was no way Jupiter could be our son. I was totally confused but apparently my husband and I are both negative blood types and Jupiter is A positive. He said there is no way for two negative blood types to make a positive blood type."

"How did you find me and Richie?"

"Well I really didn't want legal teams stepping in and telling us what we have to do, I preferred we do what we think is best, so I hired a private investigator to look into it. He found Richie's birth certificate and went from there." 

"Well thank you for that. I don't want to have these go through legal stuff either. I think it will be easier to handle this ourselves to." 

"Of course. I want what's best for the boys not what some court deems best. Would you mind showing me a picture of Richie?"

"Your private investor didn't show you one?" 

"No I didn't want to see one unless you showed it to me. I didn't think I could handle seeing him and then you turning me away if that's what you choose to do." 

Instead of answering her Blake reaches into his pocket pulls out his phone. Gwen didn't know what to expect with her emotions. Blake seemed to scroll through a few pictures before finding one he was willing to share. When he handed her the phone and the little blonde hair brown eye boy stared back at her she couldn't keep the tears from her eyes. He looked just like her. It kind of broke her heart to know that she hadn't been there raising him. He is her son and she hasn't been there for him. She knows it's not her fault but she suddenly is overwhelmed with guilty, sadness, fear, and ... hell she is completely confused. She places the phone on the table in front of her and lets the tears fall. She buries her face on her hands. 

Blake doesn't know what to do. He didn't really expect this reaction from her. There is part of him that want to reach out to her. He doesn't like seeing her cry. He reaches out and places a hand on her arm before realizing who she is. When she lifts her head to see his hand on her arm, he immediately withdraws his hand and looks away. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall apart like that." Gwen says sniffling 

This is the first time Blake sees her. Really sees her. He sees that she is just as confused and emotional as he is. 

"What's Jupiter like?" 

"Oh he is the sweetest little boy. We read a book before bed every night. He sits and studies each page like he is reading it along with me. He has started pretending to read books when he is playing on the floor and it's just the cutest thing. Hold on I think I have a video." 

Blake can feel the love she has for the little boy. It gives him the piece of mind that his brothers son is loved and well taken care of. As he watches the video Blake feels a love for the little boy bubble in him. How is it possible to love a little boy you have never met? He imagines its something like having a baby as a couple and loving the baby before it's even born. 

"He seems really smart, like his dad." 

Gwen can feel the emotion radiating from Blake. She isn't sure how to handle it and not make him upset so she'd does the thing she does best and brags about her son some more. 

"This is him last month on his first birthday. We thought he would go nuts for the cake but he took one finger and scooped some and tasted it. I was so ready for the messy cake covered pictures." Gwen laughs 

"Did he eat it after that?"

"He ate some of it but really he didn't seem to like it."

"I'm gonna have to talk to him about that." He joked 

Gwen smiled big at him. 

"Richie he is a high energy little guy. I can't turn my back on him or he is gone and into something. He is such a loving sweet little guy. He loves nothing more than watching Mickey Mouse before bed all snuggled into me."

"Is he walking yet?" 

"More like running. What about Jupiter?" 

"He could but he is cautious. He would rather sit and watch everything. I don't think it will be long now though."

"I sure would like to meet him some day."

"Yeah that would be really great."

"I'd like for you and your husband to meet Richie. You are his biological parents after all."

"My husband passed away it's just Jupiter and I." Gwen say a lot less sad that she should be 

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean.."

"No. No. It's ok. He died falling out off a window escape. He was trying to hide form the husband of the woman he was cheating on me with."

"He sounds like a grade A asshole." 

"Yeah I didn't love him but I got pregnant and he insisted we 'do the right thing' and get married. I agreed because I wanted Jupiter to grow up with both parents together, like I did. I didn't want him to be another statistic that had to live between two homes. It's not what I wanted it was what I thought was best for him." 

"You've had it pretty rough to then." 

"Others have had it worse."

"My girlfriend left when I took Richie."

"She left? Why?"

"She said she didn't sign up for a baby. She told me it was her or him. He is my nephew of corse I would choose him. So she left."

"That's horrible and I know it had to hurt but if I may be so bold, she didn't deserve you. I don't know you but you stepped up and took your nephew when he needed you. That is a man."

"Thanks. So I guess we are both single parents. I never thought I would be."

"Yeah me either but my parents live in LA as well so they help me out when I need it."

"Yeah thankfully I have my mom and stepdad here. I'd love to take Richie to LA some time. I want to see the world my brother was living in."

"You guys should come out! Richie and Jupiter could meet and play together. We both could meet the other baby as well and get to know each other better." 

"Yeah I think it would be really good for Richie and I to get away from here for a few days. I want the boys to get to play together."

"It would be so sweet to have them be friends!"

"Well working the ranch here I pretty much make my own schedule. I just have to let my number two guy know when I'm gonna be gone."

"I'm a writer so I also make my own schedule so you can come anytime." 

"Alright why don't we say two weeks from today. Next week is a big week here." 

"That sounds great. Well I have a flight to catch. I don't like being away from Jupiter for very long."

"Yeah I understand. I miss my little guy when he isn't around all the time."

"Oh let's exchange numbers. Then you just let me know when you guys are coming and I'll make sure to clear off time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know. If you guys don’t like it I’m gonna stop posting.


	3. LA

Blake had mixed emotions as he and Richie landed in Los Angeles. He wanted to see where his brother had spent the last two years of his life. He wanted the experience but this is also where he lost his life. Blake held onto Richie a little tighter as the plane pulled up to the gate and they exited the plane. Blake had told Gwen not to worry about he and Richie getting to the hotel, he insisted they take an Uber. Both he and Gwen had agreed that it would be best for them to stay at a hotel. They didn't really know each other all that well and Blake wanted to have somewhere to go that he and Richie could really relax. Gwen had messaged Blake the name and address of the restaurant they were meeting at tonight. 

Blake was nervous he didn't know how this was going to go. He wanted it to go well, he just wasn't sure if he was gonna be able to hold it together seeing Jupiter and how Gwen would react to seeing Richie. There was so much riding on this dinner it wasn't funny.   
                                                                          .............................................  
Gwen sat down at the table in Mama Cozza's with Jupiter. This was Gwen's favorite so naturally it became Jupiter's favorite. Jupiter was clapping his hands and babbling away. Every once in a while Gwen would make out the word mama and her heart would fill for her son. She was nervous she didn't know how this was going to go. She would finally get the chance to meet her biological son and Blake was going to get to meet Jupiter for the first time, emotions were definitely going to be running high tonight. 

A few minutes later Gwen saw Blake come through the door and she motioned to him catching his attention. He made his way over to the table with a little blonde haired boy and a cameo diaper bag. Gwen was in aw at the little one in his arms. She had to fight back the tears not wanting to cry and make Blake think she was an emotional mess. 

"Hey." Blake said as he made it to the table

"Hi. How was your flight? Everything go smoothly?" 

"Yeah everything has gone well." 

"Well this is little Jupiter." Gwen introduced as she played with the little boys curly black hair

"Wow he looks just like my brother. Oh this is Richie. As you can tell he looks just like you."

"You have no idea. He looks exactly like my baby pictures. He is so perfect. Hi Richie." Gwen said

Richie whined and turned into Blakes arm burying his face in Blakes arm. 

"He is a little shy with people he doesn't know sorry." 

"It's ok. No need to apologize. He gets that from you I think." Gwen says smiling at Blake 

"Jupiter this is Mr.Blake. Can you say hi?" Gwen addresses her son

In turn Jupiter waves his hand as he puts on a big smile. 

"He is friendly like you are. He has your smile to, its an adorable smile."

Gwen is slightly taken aback. Did he just say her smile was adorable? He must have notice her shocked expression and moves to change the subject. 

"Richie can you say hi to miss Gwen." Blake asks but Richie continues to hide in Blakes arm

Gwen try's another approach to break the ice. 

"Jupiter can you say hi to Richie? He is your friend." 

Again Jupiter waves. Richie peaks out at Jupiter before hiding again. 

"Jupiter do you think you would want to take Richie to the play outside tomorrow? You guys can play together?" 

Jupiter began shaking his head yes and reaching for Gwen, "mama."

"Aww buddy we can't go right now. We have to eat." 

Jupiter's lip pokes out and he looks like he is going to cry. Blake had placed Richie in the high chair next to him. 

"Would he let me hold him?"

"Yeah he loves to be held." 

Blake moves to get Jupiter out of his chair by Gwen.

Blake expects the little boy to cry but instead he lays his head on Blakes chest. They are both surprised when Richie reaches for Blake and says "My dada." Both adults chuckle at the sudden courage and display of possessiveness.    
After Jupiter seemed to calm Blake returnes him to his high chair. As soon as he did Richie began crying and reaching for Blake. Blake took Richie into his arms and the little boy begins to relax and almost fall asleep.

"Does he have a favorite tv show? Jupiter just loves Mickey Mouse." Gwen asks

"Richie loves Mickey too. Every night before bed he and I sit in the recliner, cuddle up; with blanket of course, and watch one episode of Mickey. If we miss that it is not a good night at our house." Gwen has to chuckle because of course both boys love Mickey Mouse.

"I know the feeling Jupiter is all about routine. If we don't follow his routine it's like the world is falling apart. Is Richie a good eater?"

"For the most part. It's hard to get him to try new things but once he does he loves it. How about Jupiter?" 

"Jupiter will eat anything you put in front of him. The boy loves to eat. So are you ok with taking the boys to the park tomorrow?"

"Yeah that works for us. I would like to still get Richie's naps in while we are here. He is a bear without them." 

"Oh yeah that's fine! We can do the park in the morning and maybe the aquarium or zoo after naps. I'm lucky and Jupiter does pretty well skipping naps and it happens a lot more than I would like unfortunately."

"He must take after you there because no one in my family does well skipping sleep." Blake explains and they both laugh

After finishing dinner Blake carries Jupiter out of the restaurant and Gwen carries Richie. He isn't thrilled but he is at least letting her, so Gwen counts this as a blessing. She drives the boys back to the hotel and lets Blake know the name of the park and they decide on a 9am meet time. Both feel like there is hope in getting to know both boys. The tension isn't as heavy between Blake and Gwen. This gives Gwen more hope that Blake will accept her proposal for a long term solution.   
................................................................  
Gwen is sitting on a bench reading a book with Jupiter when Blake and Richie get to the park. Blake puts Richie down holding his hand and they walk toward Gwen. As they make their way toward Gwen and Jupiter, Jupiter spots Blake. He points smiling at Blake.

"Is that Mr. Blake? He came to play and he brought Richie!" 

Jupiter begins wiggling and wanting to be put down off the bench. Gwen obliges not knowing what he thinks he is gonna do once he is down. It's as Blake gets closer that Jupiter shocks both of them. He lets go of the bench and tentatively takes steps toward Blake. Blake kneels down seeing the little boy taking his first steps. 

"Gwen he is doing it!" Blake exclaims 

"Oh my gosh he finally got over the fear." 

Gwen is feeling torn inside. She is so happy her son finally got up the courage to walk but she is upset at the same time. Why is it he would walk to Blake after only meeting him the first time yesterday but he would never walk to her. She had tried so many times to get him to but he had refused.

"Hey there little buddy!" Blake says bending down and lifting Jupiter with his free arm. "Gwen, you ok?" Blake asks he makes it to the bench concern etched on his face

"Yeah I'm ok just surprised he finally walked. Lets take them to the sandbox. It's Jupiter's favorite." Gwen says deflecting 

"Ok sounds good."

They sit the boys in the sand and they go to town playing. Blake and Gwen sit on the bench next to the sandbox.

"This is so different from Oklahoma. I can't believe big Richie actually liked it out here."

"Yeah it's polar opposite but it's a nice place to live. I can't imagine living anywhere else, but I'm sure you would say the same about Oklahoma. How long was he out here before the accident?"

"He was here about two years. He met his wife out here and we pretty much knew that he wasn't coming back to Oklahoma at that point. They had been married about a year in a half when Richie was born. Thank goodness little Richie was home with the Nannie that night or he wouldn't be here either."

"I'm so sorry Blake. I can tell how much you looked up to him and loved him."

"Yeah he was my hero. He had what I wanted and was following his dreams." 

After a few hours they had gone to lunch at a deli down the road before separating for naps. After naps they had decided to take the boys to the zoo. Richie actually let Gwen hold him and even asked her to. Jupiter was glued to Blake which only made Gwen feel guilty. He didn't have a man in his life and here he was attaching himself to Blake who was gonna be gone in a few days. They had taken the boys on the Santa Monica pier to eat dinner and see all the lights at night. They parted agreeing to have Blake and Richie meet them for lunch at their house the next day.   
.............................................................  
Gwen and Jupiter had spent the morning outside in the garden out back. She liked to get them out for some sun when ever she can. When Blake got there Gwen and Jupiter had just come inside. Gwen put Jupiter on his play-mat in the living room and went to answer the door. 

"Hey!" Gwen greets them

"Wow you have quiet the house for LA.Very...modern." Blake observes as they walk into her house

"Yeah I like modern." Gwen smiles

Gwen leads them into the living room where Jupiter is and turns Mickey Mouse on for the boys. Blake and Gwen chatted while the boys played. They moved to the dinning room for lunch. They had decided to make today a treat and Blake had brought pizza. The further into lunch they got both Blake and Gwen could see the boys were fading.

"Hey why don't we just let the boys nap here?"

"Do you have room for him? We don't want to impose." 

"Yeah I have a room and everything." 

"Ok I guess that's ok." They take the boys upstairs 

They put Jupiter to bed first and then they move to the next room and Blake is a little shocked that she has two nurseries set up. Once they make sure that Richie is asleep they head down stairs to the couch. 

"I saw you had two nurseries step up. Are you pregnant or something?"

"No I actually wanted to talk to you about Richie."

"What about him?"

"Well I'm the only mother Jupiter's ever known and Richie is my biological son. You have only had him close to seven months. I would really like him to stay with me. As you can see I have the room and the means to take care of him and we can spend a week in Oklahoma every summer. You would be welcome here any time you wanted. Im just trying to think of what's best for Richie."

"What the hell? Is this what this whole trip was about? Convince me to let you have both boys?" Blake says his voice getting louder with everything he says

"Well I just thought that it would make more sense for him to live here with me." 

"Wow you are very manipulative. I can't believe this. I can't believe I let my guard down and trusted you. How dare you?" Blake said standing up before he turned and went upstairs.

"Wait where are you going? Blake please it wasn't like that." 

"My son and I are leaving." Blake said not giving her a chance to say anything 

He busted in the room where Jupiter was sleeping and woke him up by accident before turning and going to the other room and getting Richie. Blake didn't waist any time. He wanted to get his son out of this house and away from this women. As he turned to leave he made sure his point was clear. 

"Don't contact me anymore unless it's through attorneys." He said turning and slamming the door shut. 

Gwen grabbed Jupiter from his crib. He was screaming, likely terrified from all the loud banging around and the yelling. She pulled him to her chest sitting in the rocking chair just rocking him as the tears fell down her face. Blake on the other hand was so angry. He went straight to the hotel packed their things and left for the airport switching their flight to the first thing they could get on. He was going home. This place caused his family more heartache than any city should be allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are liking this fic! Please let me know!


	4. Compromise

When Blake got on the plane he was fuming mad. How dare she suggest he leave Richie with her? He didn't even know her all that well. Holding Richie, who was asleep on his chest, the whole flight home turned his anger to sadness and maybe even fear. He was sad because of the situation. He was sad because his biological nephew is being raised by a stranger. Richie is her son and he doesn't even know her. This all would have been easier if big Richie was still alive then it would have been perfect. Everyone would live in one place and they could know both kids. The kids might even grow up as best friends. Once they unload the plane and get their luggage Blake heads for the car. He securely straps Richie into his car seat and places a kiss on the little boys head. By the time they leave the parking lot Richie is already off in dreamland. 

On the two hour drive home, Blake can't help but feel like he left something or someone in California. He thinks to Jupiter and how much he looked like his dad. He had to leave to protect Richie but he feels like he let his brother down. Instead of going home Blake takes Richie to his moms house.

"Blake son, you aren't supposed to be home for a few more days. What happened?" Dot asked concerned 

"A lot went on and I promise to tell you but I need to talk to Richie first. I don't know what to do. He always knew what to do." Blake says as a tear slides down his cheek before disappearing into his beard. "Can you watch him?" 

"Of course Blake. You know I'm here for you to right?"

"Yeah mom thanks. I just need to talk to Richie."

"Ok baby boy. I love you. Tell Richie I love him to."

"Always mom. I love you to. I'll be back later." 

And with that he was off and on his way to his brothers grave. When Richie was alive he was always the one Blake went to. He always knew the right way to handle things and gave the best advice. He got Blake out of a lot of trouble when they were younger. It wasn't fair he was taken so young just when he was finally experiencing the life he had dreamed of. 

Blake pulled up in front of his brothers headstone. He walked up to it, seeing the fresh flowers on it. His mom came and talked to Richie once a week too always changing out the flowers. 

"Richie you aren't going to believe what has happened in the last few weeks. Little Richie isn't your biological son. The hospital switched the babies by accident. I met your biological son and he looks just like you. He lives in California with his mom. I took Richie out to meet her and Jupiter, yes I know crazy name. It was going so well until she wanted to keep Richie too. I was so pissed off that she would even suggest that. Who does she think she is? I took little Richie and we left. We took the first flight out of that damn place. Now I feel like a left something there and all I can think about is Jupiter. He is so sweet and smart. I don't know what to do. I'm so lost. This is where I could really use your advice."

Blake sits down on the grass and looks at his brothers headstone. 'Beloved husband, father, son, and brother' his stone read. Blake gets hung on the word 'father'. Richie is Jupiter's father regardless of who is raising him. Blake knows for a fact that Richie would never walk away from him. He would do whatever it took to be in his sons life, in one way or another. This is when the realization hits him that he can't walk away either. He has to be apart of that little boys life, even if he can't stand his mother. 

"You always know what to do don't you Richie. Thanks man. I really miss you and I love you." Blake said before heading back to his truck. 

Now he has to swallow that fact that he has to call Gwen and apologize for the way he reacted, even though if he could do it again he would do the same thing. He drives back to his ranch. Before he calls Gwen he places a call to his mom to let her know he is ok and to ask her to keep Richie for the night. He needed to call Gwen and he didn't want to have to try and keep up with the little speed demon while he is on the phone.   
                                                                            ..............................................................  
When Blake left Gwen felt like her heart was literally ripped from her chest. It didn't matter to her that she hadn't raised that little boy. He was still her son. Now she has lost all hope of being apart of his life without involving the legal system.  
If she went after custody of Richie, she would be risking her life with Jupiter. Was she willing to lose one son to gain the other? No. If she won custody of Richie she would be almost guaranteed to lose Jupiter. The thought of losing him had her pulling him into bed with her. They spent the day in bed watching tv and movies. They only got out of bed to change the movie or to get Jupiter some food.

That day her phone had been blowing up all day. She was avoiding everyone. She knew she would have to talk to them soon and that they were worried about her but she wasn't ready to talk to anyone. She finally got fed up with the calls and was about to answer it and chew out whoever was on the line but she saw Blakes name on the caller id. Her hands were shaking as she answered it.

"Hello." Gwen answered cautiously 

"Hi Gwen it's Blake." 

"I didn't think I would ever hear from you again." 

Blake can hear the sadness and fear in her voice and no matter how much he doesn't like her, a small part of him is sorry.

"I didn't think you would either."

"What made you change your mind?"

"My brother. I went to his grave and I realized I can't go without being in Jupiter's life. He is my brothers son and if my brother was here he would do whatever he had to to be able to be apart of his life as well."

"I want you to be apart of his life and I want to be apart of Richies life as well. How do we make this work?"

"With your job you don't have stay in LA right?"

"Yeah I can work from anywhere really. Why?" 

"Well I know this is asking a lot but right now it's the only thing I can come up with. Would you be willing to come out here and stay with Richie and I for a few weeks. It was give us a better chance to get to know the other boy and I think it would be really good for the boy to get to know each other as well." 

"Do you have room for us? We don't want to intrude."

"Seriously I'm trying to be nice here and offer you a way for us to get to know both boys. I don't know how else to go about this."

"You don't have to be so rude. We can come out there I guess, for the boys sakes." 

"I really think this is the best place to start. After the few weeks we can talk about where to go from there. Maybe joint custody of both boys I don't know."

"Yeah I would agree. Take things one day at a time. We can pack this week and be there by the beginning of next week. Does that work ok for you?"

"Yeah that works. See you then."

They hang up and both release a deep breath. Gwen felt like this huge weight had been lifted off her chest. The thought of never seeing Richie again had crippled her and now she feels like fresh air has rush through her lungs. She doesn't know how into the idea of staying with Blake and seeing him every day she is or how this is going to work out since he can't bother to be nice to her for even two minuets. This is for the boys though and Gwen would do anything in this world to have both boys in her life.   
................................................................  
During their phone call Blake and Gwen had also discussed telling their families. Neither had wanted to tell them, not know how things were going to turn out, but with Gwen moving in it was time to share this information with their families. Blake is on the way over back to his moms house where Richie is and he figures while he is there he might as well drop the bomb. He thinks about the way to tell his mom and sister and he is glad he has the pictures of the boys at the park. He doesn't think they would believe without the pictures. Lets face it he didn't believe it either. As he pulls into his moms driveway he takes a deep breath, here goes nothing. He gets out and make it to the steps when the door opens and he sees his sister and Richie. Richie has a huge smile across his face and he is reaching out for Blake saying "dada". Blake smiles still not use to having someone so happy to see him and the fact that this someone calls him dad makes all the better. He takes Richie from his sister and the little boy lays his head on his chest. 

"So did you find the answers you were looking for?" Dot asks her son as they all move to sit in the living room which is currently covered in toys

"Yeah I did. He always knows what's best." Blake answers "so I have something we need to talk about."

"Ok?" Endy says hesitant and fearing the worst 

"I need you to hear me out before you make any judgments. What I'm telling you is true or I wouldn't be bringing up to you. Just prom...."

"Son just spit it out. No judgments."

Blake goes on to tell them about Gwen showing up at the house and the realization that she was telling the truth. He tells them about the trip to California and the blow up that brought them home early. Then he lays the biggest bomb shell on them about Gwen and Jupiter moving in with them for a month.

"I have pictures of him. Do you want to see him?"

Dot was overly emotional so instead of answering out loud she just nods her head. When Blake shows them the picture they both break down in sobs. Staring back at them is a miniature version of their brother and son. Once Dot gets herself composed enough she begins her questioning.

"When can we meet him? I want to see him now."

"Well I can't get him here now but they will be here in a couple weeks at most, probably closer to a week."

"Is she nice? Does she take care of him?"

"I don't like her but we have been put in a difficult situation. We both want to be with both boys so this seems like the best solution for now."

"What are the long term plans here? Is she gonna move back after the month and take him with her?"

"Hold on mom. One question at a time. Long term we don't know yet. All I can tell you is that I'm not losing either boy so I will do what I have to do to have the boys together and to be around them. We will take it one day at a time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you are liking it! Please please please leave me a comment!


	5. Trying

Blake sits in the executive area if the airport. He isn't sure if he should be nervous or if he should be dreading it. As the plane lands and he knows it's their plane he decides it's both. Gwen is a city girl from one of the biggest cities in the USA, there is no way she is gonna fit in here and yet she has to. This is the only way for them to be apart of both boys lives. When the door opens and Gwen walks down holding Jupiter and his diaper bag and his car seat, Blake jumps out of the truck to help her. It doesn't matter how much he dislikes her his mom raised him to not let a woman struggle. 

"Hey little man" Blake said as Jupiter beams at him. "Hey Gwen." 

"Hi." She says but doesn't meet his eye 

"So I figured we can ride around a little bit before we go to the ranch. Thought you might want to see where everything is, I have to warn ya though there isn't much to show."

"That would be really nice. I know it's a small town and there isn't much to see but I don't like being somewhere I don't know where everything is." 

"How did Jupiter do one the plane?" Blake asked as Gwen locked him in his car seat.

"He was good. He was looking out the window for part of the flight and the rest we read books." Gwen answered smiling 

Gwen didn't care what Blake thought of her but the fact that her son had yet another person to shower him with the love he deserves makes her smile. She can deal with Blake if it means more happiness for her son. 

Before Gwen gets in the car she moves to the other side where Richie is sitting. 

"Hi buddy! How are you? Cute as always that's for sure." 

Richie just smiles back at her and Gwen feel herself release a breath she hadn't know she was holding. Seeing her son and watching him smile at her was the best feeling in the world. He had been so stand-offish in LA at first and that had nearly killed her. She knew she didn't have a right to be sad, he had never met her before but that didn't stop it from hurting.   
                                                                ................................................................................  
They drive two hours from the airport before they finally reach the small town Blake is from. Gwen remembers some of it from when she came to talk to Blake. He drives through downtown Tishamingo. 

"That shop right there.." he says pointing at a shop called junk stars "that's the store my mama owns. And this restaurant here is mine." He bring her attention to a restaurant called ole red with a dog as its logo. 

"You own a restaurant?" Gwen asks shocked because he doesn't seem like the type to be interested in the restaurant business

"Yeah I wanted to give back to my town."

This is one of the first times that Gwen gets to see a glimpsed of the Blake under the tough rude exterior. She knows he has been through hell with losing his brother but she can't help but wonder what made him put up this exterior.   
                                                                         ....................................................................  
By the time they make it to the ranch everyone including the boys are starving. Blake had already prepared a picnic lunch for them to enjoy down by the lake. As much as he didn't see her fitting in here, he absolutely needed her to. So anything he could do to make her love Tish more he was willing to do. He had meant it when he told his mom that he wasn't losing either boy. He carried Jupiter and the picnic to a spot out by the pond. Richie was letting Gwen carry him and she was loving every moment. It was crazy how the love just turned on for this little boy. She didn't know him or even know of him two months ago and now she would die for this little boy and by the look in Blakes eye as he looks at Jupiter Gwen knows he feels the same for Jupiter. Once they got settled on the blanket and started the boys eating Gwen took the opportunity to ask Blake about his family. 

"So you said your mom and sister want to have us over for dinner?"

"Yeah my mom wanted to meet Jupiter the second I told her about him."

"I bet. He is part of her son. Her son that is gone. I can't imagine what that was like for her. How does she feel about all of this though? Like me moving in?"

"My mom is one of those people who loves everybody. She makes everyone feel like they are one of her kids and they can count on her for anything. I won't lie to you but she is scared that she is gonna meet Jupiter and then you will change your mind and want to take him back to LA. She is scared if that happens you won't let us see him again."

"Blake I promise you I would never take him and never let you see him again. Jupiter already loves you so much. I would never do that to him. I'm not a monster despite what you think."

"Mamamama" Jupiter babbles

The adults turn their attention back to the boys who were in need of more food. Once the boys finish their food Gwen got out the bottles of milk. She reaches for Jupiter to hold him while he drinks it and Blake lays Richie on his back while he drinks. 

"Jupiter is gonna be ready for a nap after this. He got up early." Gwen says

"Yeah Richie naps after lunch to."

"Ok good. It's gonna be a lot easier with them on the same schedule." 

"Yeah I agree. I have a crib set up in Richies room for Jupiter."

"Really? You already went out and got one? Thank you."

"Well I didn't go out and buy a new one. My mom insisted I take my brothers crib and set it up for Jupiter. She wants Jupiter to have a connection to his dad."

"Wow Blake. I don't know what to say. Thank you." 

"I did it for him and my brother, not you." 

"I know that but Jupiter is my son and I thank you for showing him love."  
                                                               .......................................................................  
Gwen lays Jupiter down in his fathers crib while Blake lays Richie down. Neither boy protests. They lay down and seem to be asleep before they close the door. Blake shows Gwen to her room. He places her suite cases in the room for her.

"Thank you."

"Yeah. So I was thinking, we could go eat dinner at this Mexican restaurant in town. I'm sure it's not up to your standard of fancy in California but they have good food." 

"Not as fancy? Look Blake I know you don't like me, you have made that quite clear, and frankly I'm not sure I like you either. However, we have two boys that are counting on both of us. The least you could do is show me an ounce of respect, like I have shown you." Gwen all but yells

She doesn't give Blake time to respond. Instead she slams her door in his face. Blake is left shocked. This is the first time that Gwen has shown him that his rude behavior was effecting her. He feels a pang of guilt but he pushes that down.  
                                                                           ................................................................  
Gwen hears the boys babbling in their room signaling they are awake. When she opens her door to go get them Blake is already standing at their door. He pauses when he sees her and he seems like he wants to say something but he decides against it. Instead he opens the door to find both boys standing in their cribs babbling back and fourth. Gwen stands in the door way expecting Blake to get one boy and she get the other. When the boys realize they are there Jupiter's looks right at Blake.

"Dada" He says reaching out for Blake 

Blake breaks out in a huge smile. He hadn't thought about him calling him dad but he has to admit that he likes it. Blake moves to get Jupiter while Richie is crying from his crib. Gwen walks up to him offering to take him but he shy away from her reaching for Blake.

"Richie go with Gwen. Daddies has Jupiter." Blake encourages 

"Oh so you think it's ok for you to be dad but I'm expected to be just Gwen. Nice Blake nice." Gwen says picking Richie up and heading out of the room.

Blake took a deep breath before picking up Jupiter. It seems like they can't even be in the same room without fighting. He knows that this is only setting up for Gwen to not stay and he needs to fix it and fix it fast.   
................................................................  
Dinner with Blake was the last thing that Gwen wants to do but this is for the boys. Those boys are the most important and Gwen had already decided she would do whatever she had to do to be apart of both of their lives. The atmosphere in the truck is awkward. She is uncomfortable being around him right now and he clearly feels the same. The boys are reacting to the tension. They are both whining and Jupiter has done nothing but cry since they left the house. When they get to the restaurant, Gwen gets out and gets Jupiter out pulling him to her and trying to sooth his tears. At this point Richie to is clinging to Blake and begins to cry when he tries to place him in the high chair. So they both end up with the boys on their laps. After ordering Blake knows what he needs to do. 

"Gwen look I'm sorry. I have been pretty rude to you, when really you haven't done anything."

"I just want what's best for the boys."

"I know that. I think for the next few days we should do things with the boys separate. You can take them one day and I'll take them the next."

"So we are gonna live in the same house, have the boys calling us mom and dad, and have nothing to do with each other?"

"We don't seem to be able to get along so I feel like this is best for now."

"Whatever you want to do Blake." 

The rest of dinner is continued in relative quiet and the boys are fussy. Once they are done they head back to the house. Instead of letting the boys watch their Mickey Mouse Gwen takes both boys for a bath. Seeing them splash and play together brings her to tears. They are two beautiful boys. Blake is taking the boys tomorrow around to see all of the animals he has and the next day she is taking them to this brand new park that has water features to it. During dinner she had thought that maybe she and Jupiter needed to just go back to California. She could still come out for a week or so every now and then, and they were more than welcome to come visit. This living together and raising the boys together just wasn't gonna work if Blake and her couldn't at least be civil. Gwen is pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a toy hitting the floor. 

"Mama" Richie says pointing to the toy now laying outside of the bathtub

"Did you drop your toy baby?" Gwen asks as Richie acts like he is trying to reach it but can't. "Here baby mommy will get it." 

Gwen picks the toy up for Richie and sits there with tears running down her face. He called her mama. It's exactly what she has been dying to hear since she met him and he finally said it. She knows between watching them play together and the love she has for both boys, she never could have left. She will never leave these boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeeeeease let me know what you think!


	6. Bonding Time

Things had been quiet and awkward between Blake and Gwen since that night at the Mexican restaurant. There wasn't to much interaction between them, only when it pertained to the boys. They had agreed to split the time with the boys. One would have a day with the boys and then they would switch the next day. The boys enjoyed spending time with each parent however the tension in the room at night you could tell was affecting them. They were more clingy than they had been and were very fussy. Both boys started waking up about once a night when they had been sleeping through the night. Gwen was at a loss for what to do. Today was her day with boys and she had planned to take them to the park however the rain kept them in the house. So Gwen decided it was a Mickey Mouse marathon kind of day. She put Mickey Mouse on and got them their toys before she settling down on the couch with her laptop. She decided to write some while the boys were being good. She hadn't gotten a lot of writing done in the last few weeks and her publisher was pressuring for a sequel to her newly released best seller. 

She worked on the sequel for a while looking up to see what the boys were doing every few minutes and when she heard a bunch of noice which happened quiet often since they were boys. Richie had been teaching the more laid back Jupiter to rough house and he seemed to be learning quickly. At lunch time Gwen took the boys in the kitchen feeding them yogurt and fruit. It wasn't to long before it was time for nap and Gwen carried both boys upstairs and put them in their cribs. She decide to write on her bed considering she could hear the boys better. She was deep into a chapter when she was startled by a knock at her door. 

"Oh my gosh Blake you scared me." She said placing a hand on her heart

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know it's ok. What's up?"

"I just got off the phone with my mom and she was wondering if we could come over for dinner tonight. She really wants to meet you and Jupiter."

"Hmm yeah that's fine. I put the boys down about an hour ago so they should be up in the next hour or so. What time do we need to be ready?"

"She said dinner at 6. So maybe 5ish, that way they can get their gushing over the boys done with before dinner."

"Ok sounds good." She said and Blake began to walk away "Hey Blake?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Are you sure I should go? I mean you can take the boys on your own if you think that would be better. Its not like I am part of the family or anything."

"Gwen you are part of the family, you are the boys mom, and my mom wants to meet you to. Please done make this difficult and just come. Ok?"

"Ok" 

As Blake left out of sight the nerves began to settle in the pit of Gwen's stomach. How was his mom gonna take her? She remembers that he said his mom is nice to everyone but look at the situation they are in. It's not exactly conventional. She doesn't have long to dwell on her thoughts as she hears Jupiter crying. She gets up quickly to him not wanting him to wake Richie. If her and Jupiter stay here, they are going to have to separate the boys. They each are going to need their own rooms. Once Gwen has Jupiter she returns to her bed with her baby boy. He cuddles into her chest and they both let go of a sigh. 

"Momma loves you baby boy. I know we don't get a lot of time for just you and me anymore but I think that's something that momma needs to make sure we get from now on."

Jupiter snuggled closer into Gwen's chest "momma" he said before falling back to sleep. Gwen must have fallen asleep as well because she suddenly awakes to the sound of Richies cry's. She looks to see Jupiter fast asleep and works to lay him on the bed and heads to get Richie.   
..................................................  
By five o'clock Gwen has both boys in the living room dressed and ready to go to dinner. She is so nervous she doesn't know what to do with herself. When she turns around she finds Blake standing at the door looking at her and she feels her cheeks turn red.

"Don't be nervous Gwen. I promise you my mom loves everyone."

Gwen just smiles and picks up Jupiter. Blake makes his way into the room and picks up Richie before they head out to the truck. About twenty minutes later they arrive at Blakes moms house. Gwen is terrified at how this going to go down. What if they don't like her? What if his mom doesn't like having a strange woman living with her son? Gwen has to stop herself before she spirals out of control. No matter how nervous she is, she reminds herself that this is all for Jupiter to know his family and for her to continue to be apart of Richie's life. So she pushes her nerves down and gets Jupiter out of his seat. Blake rings the door bell when they get onto the porch. On the other side of the door Gwen can hear the quick foot steps just before the door opens. 

"Blake son!" A woman says, who is clearly Blakes mom, before she pulls him into a hug. "Richie! Grandma loves you little boy!" She says planting a kiss on the little boys cheek.

"Mom this is Gwen and her son Jupiter." Blake introduces "Gwen this is my mom Dot."

"Oh my goodness. Look at him." She says covering her mouth with her hands. "He looks just like Big Richie." Tears start to stream down her face. 

"It's nice to meet you ma'am. Can you say hi Jupiter?" 

Jupiter waves his hand at Dot, who in turn melts. 

"Oh I'm sorry I got all caught up in these beautiful baby boys. Lets head into the living room." Dot says realizing they are still standing in the doorway.

As they move into the living room, they meet Blake's sister. 

"Blake! Hey! Hey Richie!" 

"Hey sis." Blake says giving his sister a hug

"Endy this is Gwen and Jupiter." 

"Oh my God! He looks just like Big Richie." She say as tears began to fall down her face too.

Gwen can see the pain this family is still in some 8 months later and her heart breaks for them. She can't imagine losing a sibling, and she absolutely can't imagine losing a son and still being able to carry on. 

"Here are some toys for the boys to play with." Dot says placing a large bin of toys in the middle of the room

Gwen can tell how at ease Richie is here as he struggles against Blake until he puts him down so he can go play. Gwen offers Jupiter the option of playing with Richie, however he clings to her wanting to be held.

"Do you think he would let me hold him?" Dot asks 

"It's worth a try. He is typically very open with people but there has been a lot of new things going on for him lately."

"I bet. Is he dealing with everything ok?"

"Yes absolutely. He loves having a bother and he loves Blake." 

At the mention of Blake Jupiter is suddenly reaching for Blake.

"Dada" Jupiter says reaching for Blake.

Blake doesn't hesitate he stands up walking over to the boy before taking him into his arms.

"Maybe after dinner mom when he is a little more comfortable here."

"Yes of course. Dinner should be ready in five minuets."  
                                                                                .....................................................  
"So Gwen what is it that you do?" Dot asks 

"I write fiction books." Gwen says shyly not know how they feel about her career choice

"That's wonderful! Gives you the ability to work from anywhere." 

"Yeah it has made this situation a lot easier to deal with."

"Yes, I would imagine. We are glad you are able to be here." Dot says

"What books do you write?" Endy, Blake's sister, asks being a book lover. She tries to think of ever seeing the name Gwen. 

"I have a pen name so I would appreciate if you don't share what books I write with anyone else." Gwen says shyly while the rest of the table nods. "My first book was called Anaheim Girl. I also wrote The Kings Sisters."

"Oh my gosh! Your kidding me! I have read Anaheim girl probably ten time and I loved The Kings Sisters! Oh my gosh! I'm such a huge fan!" Endy said enthusiastically 

"Thank you." Gwen says shyly 

She had decided on a pen name not wanting to have all the attention that comes with best selling books. This is the first experience she has had with a fan but she kinda likes it. She likes knowing that someone likes her writing enough to be excited to meet her. 

"Ok Endy take it down a notch, the girl is clearly not used to fans." Dot scolds 

"It's ok. I'm just not used to it that's all." 

"Well you are fantastic!" Endy chimes 

"Thank you."

"It blows my mind how much Jupiter looks like my Richie. I feel like I'm looking at him every time I look at Jupiter. We always joked about how little Richie didn't look anything like either of them. I guess we know why now." Dot laughed "Little Richie definitely has your blonde. Did your husband have blonde hair as well?" 

"No Richie looks just like me. He looks just like my baby pictures."

"How did your husband feel about the fact that Jupiter looks nothing like either of you?"

"He passed before the boys were born, so he never saw him."

"Oh I didn't realize that. I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I'm glad he never met either boys. He didn't deserve them and they sure don't deserve him. He was not someone I would want my son around. He also wouldn't have let us come out here either.

"Well I'm glad he isn't here then." Dot said with a smile.   
...............................................................  
After dinner they all moved out to the back porch. Dot is such as loving grandma, Gwen thinks as woman gets toys out for the boys to play with on the porch as well. 

"Dot did you want try to hold Jupiter now?" Gwen asks

"Absolutely!"Dot said walking over to them.

She sat down next to Gwen and put her hands out to Jupiter. He looked at Gwen first to see if it was ok. On Gwen's encouragement he reached to Dot. Dot had tears in her eye again. 

"Thank you for this Gwen. You didn't have to do any of this." Dot says through the tears

"You don't have to thank me. I knew when I found out that I needed to find my son and be apart of his life in some way. I also knew that Jupiter had a blood relation out there. He deserved for me find you guys and he deserves to have you in his life. I just am grateful to Blake for allowing me to be apart of Richies life even if he isn't fond of me."

"What do you mean he isn't fond of you?" 

"We don't really get along. We have been splitting the days with the boys. He takes them one day and I take them the next."

"Really? He didn't tell me you were doing that." Dot answered not sounding thrilled and shooting a "Your in trouble" look Blake's way 

They spent the rest of the evening talking and Dot hadn't put Jupiter down since he went to her. By the end of the night Jupiter was asleep in Dot's arms and Richie was asleep in Gwen's arms. 

"Gwen lets go the boys need to go to bed." Blake said as he made his way to his mom to get Jupiter and tell her goodbye. 

Dot was shocked to hear Blake talk to Gwen like that. She seemed like such an honest caring mom and she was very pretty to top it off. It was late so she wouldn't handle it now in front of everyone. Instead she told Gwen goodbye and thanked her once again for everything she is doing for the boys.  
........................................................  
The next morning Blake had made his way out to the stables to start his day of chores when his phone rang. He was about to ignore it but something told him he should at least look to see who it was. When he saw his moms name he quickly answered it. 

"Hello."

"Hi son. Do you have a minute to talk?" 

"Of course. I always have time for you mom you know that." He answered hearing the tone of voice she was using and knowing he was in trouble

"Blake can you tell me why you and Gwen are splitting days with the boys?"

"Wait how do you know about that?"

"That's not what's important. Now tell me why you are doing that." Dot said in a firm voice that told Blake she wasn't happy 

"We just have a hard time getting along and we feel like it's better for the boys this way."

"Blake Shelton. You better figure out what the hell you are doing. The way you talked to Gwen last night Blake. You should be ashamed of yourself. I raised you better than that. You have a woman, a beautiful one at that, who has uprooted her entire life so that those two boys could have a mom and dad as well as a relationship with both of you, the least you could do is respect her and be kind. You need to apologize to her and get your shit together before she leaves and takes Jupiter with her. She is trying to make this situation work and you are doing everything you can to make her question if this is the right thing to do. Do you really want to lose Jupiter?"

"No that's not what I want." 

"Then you better apologize and start treating her the way I raised you to treat women."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know ur thoughts! I get so excited for comments!


	7. A Step in the Right Direction

When Blake hangs up the phone he kicks the dirt into the air. His mom is right, this isn't how she raised him and this isn't like him either. He can't pin point why he feels the need to push her away so hard. Doing this though could cost him Jupiter. He has become accustom to being the father of two boys and he is used to having a mom around for the boys. Richie needs her just as much as he needs Jupiter. He doesn't know how he is gonna do it but he has to apologize to her and then he needs to show his mom that he stepped up and did as he should. He had planned to spend Saturday working all day because he was behind and Gwen didn't mind having the boys but now he makes the decision to ask Gwen and the boys to go into Oklahoma City and eat at his favorite restaurant, ol' red, and maybe go to the zoo again. He knows how much Richie and Jupiter love animals. He just needs it to be something that shows Gwen he really is sorry. 

Gwen is sitting on the couch with both boy crashed on her watching Mickey Mouse. He stands at the door for a minute where he know she can't see him and he surprises himself in the fact that he likes seeing the three of them there. Had someone told him a year ago that this was gonna be his view, he would have told them they are crazy. Hell the blonde sitting on his couch he would have pictured as Miranda. He shakes all thoughts of her out of his mind. He doesn't need to go down that road now. Instead he walks into the living room making his presence known. 

"Hey hmm Gwen. I was wondering if you would want to take the boys into Oklahoma City and go to the zoo and to dinner at this restaurant that I love." Blake asks Gwen 

At the word Zoo Richies head snaps to look at Blake, clearly having an understanding for the word.

"Animals dada?" Richie asks

"Do you want to go see the animals?" Gwen asks Richie 

"Animals mama!" Jupiter answers joins making both adults laugh

"I say we are going to Oklahoma City." Gwen said smiling. "Wait didn't you say you needed to work today?"

"Yeah but work can wait. I think the boys deserve an outing with the both of us." 

"Yeah I think it's a great idea. I just need to get myself ready and the boys ready."

"I need a shower to cause I was in the barn mucking stalls. Why don't you finish Mickey with the boys and I'll go grab a shower. Then I'll get the boys ready while you get ready."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah I can handle it."

"Ok sounds good." 

Gwen is totally confused. One minuet he is rude and running to the barn to escape being around her and then he is in here planning a trip to the city. She feels like she has whip lash.   
...........................................................  
After the two hour drive to Oklahoma City, they arrive at the zoo. Both boys are asleep so Blake gets the stroller out while Gwen unbuckles one of the boys. As she pulls Richie from his seat he begins to stir and is instantly clinging to her. 

"Mama" 

"Hey baby boy! Did you have a good nap?" Gwen asks as she bends to put him in the new double stroller they ordered when they realized they couldn't push two strollers alone. 

"No!!! No no no no mama no!!!" Richie began screaming 

"Woah baby it's ok. Calm down. Shhhhhhh." Gwen says standing up and pulling him back into her 

"What's wrong?" Blake asks walking up to them and placing a hand on Richie's back 

"I'm not sure I tried to put him in the stroller and he starting screaming and clinging to me."

"Richie buddy what's wrong? Do you want daddy to carry you?"

"Noooooo! Mama!" Richie screamed again clinging to Gwen 

"It's ok baby boy. Do you want mama to carry you?" Gwen asked

"Mama" He said laying his head down on her shoulder 

"I'll just carry him if you can get Jupiter." Gwen tells Blake 

"Yeah I can do that." Blake says getting Jupiter out of his car seat and into the stroller.

As they make their way into the zoo and to the first exhibit, they run into a zookeeper that Blake knows well from all of the times he has brought Richie here.

"Blake! How are you? It's great to see you!" 

"Hi Kim. It's good to see you as well. I'm good. I have two boys now. It's a long story but this is Gwen their mom."

"Oh wow you have gotten married too." Kim says sounding to sad for Gwen's comfort

"No no. Gwen and I aren't together. I mean we live together and are raising the boys together but we aren't a couple." Blake corrects Kim not knowing how Gwen would feel about people thinking they are together. 

"Oh ok. Hey I'm going to feed the alligators, any chance you guys want to come and maybe feed them?" Kim asks all smiles and giggles 

Gwen can't pin point what it is about this chick but she doesn't like her at all. She is not professional at all and was a little to happy to see Blake for Gwen. She hadn't even once talked to either of the boys. Gwen was not happy. 

"Yeah that would be neat. Gwen what do you think?" Blake asks

"I don't know Blake. That's a little much for one and a half year olds don't you think?"

"I think it would be cool for them to see!" 

"I don't know Blake." 

"Come on its ok. Lets do it." Blake says acting like a little boy

Blake doesn't wait for Gwen to answer he just pushes Jupiter in the stroller behind the zookeeper. Gwen takes a deep breath and follows with a sleeping Richie in her arms. When they get back to the where the alligators are, the zookeeper instructs Blake to get Jupiter out of the stroller that a stroller won't fit behind the fence where they can feed from. Gwen isn't feeling good about this but seeing Blake so care free and happy makes her decide to let it go. They walk back into the exhibit and the zookeeper instructs them where to stand behind the fence. They watch as the zookeeper gets the animals closer. She hands a piece of meat to Blake.

"Jupiter here hold the meat." Blake instructs as Jupiter reaches up

Before Gwen could protest Blake and Jupiter dropped the meat and the alligatored lunged up and ate the meat. Gwen gasped as the gator swallowed and Blake and Jupiter clapped. 

"Blake seriously?! I told you I wasn't comfortable with this!" Gwen said reaching for Jupiter who gladly went to his mom. 

Blake was slightly blind sided as he didn't think she would react like this strongly. Kim tried to get him to stay and feed another but he immediately shut her down and went after Gwen and the boys. This trip was about building a bridge and all he had managed to do was make her even more angry. When he exited the exhibit where they had left the stroller it wasn't there. He started to panic but then he heard Jupiter squeal and he saw them sitting by the stream feeding some ducks. 

"Gwen? I'm sorry I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I had him and he was behind the fence." 

"Blake they are one and a half. They should be feeding ducks not alligators."

"I'm sorry Gwen." 

"Blake I didn't think I was ever gonna get the chance to be a mom. I was with a man who torn me down and convinced me no one else would want me then told me no to kids. When I found out I was pregnant I was so excited. He was my miracle baby. Feeding an alligator at his age isn't safe it's an unnecessary dangerous activity. If something, heaven forbid, would have gone wrong....I....I" Gwen said not being able to finish the thought as tears fell down her face.

"Hey please don't cry. I'm used to doing everything on my own I haven't had to take anyone else's opinion into consideration. I promise from now on I'll try to make sure we make ALL decisions about the boys together." Blake says with a look of concern on his face 

"Thank you. That's all I ask." 

"What do you say we check out the rest of the zoo now?" 

"Animals" a now awake Richie chimes in causing both of them to laugh 

They spend the rest of the day in the zoo. They see all the different animals and Gwen keeps catching Blake staring at her. They exchange awkward smiles and then divert their attention back to the boys. The boys are nothing but smiles all day. Richie loves the bears and Jupiter loves the tigers. They spend ample time at those two exhibits making the boys day. They finally decide to wrap up the day and head to dinner. On their way out they stop by the gift shop and Blake buys Richie a bear and Jupiter a tiger stuffed animals making both boys over the moon happy. When they leave Blake takes them to his favorite restaurant in the city. They sit down at the table and they order the boys food right away so they can start as it takes them longer to eat.

"The boys had a really great day. Thank you."

"Gwen I need to apologize to you."

"We already talked about making decisions together Blake. You don't need to apologize again."

"No I need to apologize to you for the way I have been acting and treating you. I've been rude and have caused issues between us every chance I have gotten. I have pushed you away and it's affected the boys, even my mom noticed. I'm not that kind of person and I want to apologize for that. You have come out here away from your family and allowed me to be apart of Jupiter's life. I should be treating like a guest of honor and instead I have done the opposite."

"Blake this is hard for both of us. I get it and thank you for apologizing. I just want what's best for both of the boys and I really feel like having both of us is what's best. I just want us to be able to get along enough that we can make the kids happy and so they can have both a mom and a dad in their lives. I don't know how we make this work long term but I know we need to try. I don't want to lose either boy."

"I don't want to either. I promise the Blake you saw today is the one your going to get from now on."

"Good because I think I can be friends with that Blake." Gwen says smiling 

The waitress comes with the boys food and to take their orders breaking the weird tension building between them. Gwen has noticed it all day, from the zookeeper being to excited to see Blake to the staring and smiles they exchanged all day. 

"I did have one question for you." Gwen says after the waitress walks away. "Would you mind if I start taking the boys to church? Jupiter and I went every week at home and I would really like to take Richie as well. It's pretty important to me and my family that they grow up knowing God." She asks with a look of only what Blake can call fear and he kicks himself because it's his fought she is scared to ask.

"I don't mind. You can take both boys. I may even start coming with you if that's ok. I haven't been since big Richie moved to LA and I think that's something little Richie and I should start doing." 

"Really? Yeah I think it would be amazing for the boys to see us both going! Thank you Blake!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeeeeease let me know your thoughts!!!!!!


	8. Emotions

"Phew I didn't think they were going to go down. They both had to have their stuffed animals from today. Even after giving them to them I still had to lay them back down like three different times."

"They really like those stuffed animals don't they?"

"Oh 100% they absolutely love them."

Gwen sat down on the couch and looked through some of the pictures from today. Seeing the smiles on the boys faces as well as Blake's did things to her. She finds herself think about them as a family instead of just two strangers raising two babies. 

"Blake.."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for today. The boys really enjoyed themselves and it was nice to see them so happy. Both of us being with them and not fighting was a big part of their smiles." 

"You don't have to thank me Gwen. That's how it should have been from the start."

"But it's how we can make it from now on."

"Yeah it's how we are gonna make it from now on." 

Gwen's phone buzzed. Jen had text her again asking if she had talked to Blake about bring the boys to LA to see the family. Her family had been asking for the last week to meet Richie and see Jupiter. Her mom had called and told her she was missing Jupiter growing and that Richie would only be this little once. Gwen wanted to ask but before today she was sure this would start another fight with Blake and they had already been having enough. Now though she was hoping that he might actually say yes. 

"Blake I...I..." she stuttered 

"Gwen go ahead it's ok."

"I was wondering if you would consider taking the boys to LA. It's just my mom wants to see Jupiter, this is the longest she had been without seeing him. She wants to meet Richie to. I mean he is her grand baby. I don't want to start a fight so if it's not ok with you that's ok. I can just take Jupiter for a visit. I just thought...." Gwen is talking fast and looking at her lap

"Gwen" Blake cuts her off. "It's ok. I don't see anything wrong with taking to boys out there. I need to make some arrangements here at the ranch before we can go but I think it's a good idea. My mom has had the opportunity to meet Jupiter, it's only right for your mom to get to meet Richie."

"Really? Your serious Blake?"

"Yeah I think we should go." 

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" She said getting up and running over to him to hug him.

Blake is a little taken aback at first however he returns the hug. 

"My mom is going to be so happy!" She returns to her spot on the couch tapping away on her phone with a big smile on her face. 

Blake watches her and for the first time he realizes just how beautiful she is. She looks up from her phone and notices he is staring. 

"I text my sister-in-law. She is so excited."

"I don't blame her. Do you hmm want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure that sounds good." She smiles at him  
......................................................  
The following Saturday Blake finds himself in the plane with the boys and Gwen on their way to LA. They had decided it would have to be a short trip this time since Blake has some stuff going on at the ranch he needs to be back for. They land in LA around lunch time and they head to Gwen's house. 

"Are you sure you have room for us Gwen? I don't want us to intrude."

"Blake I have lived at your house for three weeks now. I think we are past intruding." 

Gwen shows Blake the guest room before taking the boys and heading down to fix lunch. After lunch it's time for the boys to nap. Gwen puts Jupiter down in his room and Blake puts Richie down in the room Gwen had set up for him in the beginning. 

"I think I'm gonna lay down for a while, I'm exhausted." Gwen tells Blake as the meet in the hallway

"Yeah I think it's probably a good idea for me to take one to." 

They head off to their rooms and as Gwen closes her eyes her phone rings. 

"Hello?" She asks 

"Sweetheart! Did you make it here?"

"Yeah sorry mom. Got to the house and ate a quick lunch. We ended up putting the boys down for a nap and we decided to lay down ourselves."

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No it's fine mom. I miss you. We haven't exactly gotten to talk much over the last few weeks."

"I miss you to baby girl. How have you been? How are things with Blake and Richie?"

"I'm good. It was tough at first. I think we both just needed to adjust to living with and sharing the boys with someone else. Things are really good now. He is a great dad for the boys. I'm actually really happy with where we are."

"That's wonderful sweetheart. I was worried."

"I know mom. I had to do this for the boys and seeing them with Blake and I...it proves to me that I did the right thing."

"As long as you are happy baby then I am happy." 

"Yeah mom I'm happy."

"Good. Now tonight you guys are coming for dinner right?"

"Yes ma'am. We will be over after naps are done and we get the boys together." 

"Your dad and I are so excited to see them." 

"Jupiter was jumping up and down when I told him we were going to see grandma and grandpa."

"I miss that little boy. It's been hard not having you guys here."

"I know mom. You know why I had to do this right? I mean it's been hard being away from the family."

"I know sweetheart. He is your son. Ok enough of that I don't want to cry." Pattie sniffled "What time is good for you guys to have dinner?"

"Well the boys get up from there naps around 4 so what about say 5:30. We can get there around 5, that gives us a half hour before dinner to spend letting you guys get to know Blake and Richie." 

"Sounds good sweetheart. Get some rest and I'll see you soon."

"Love you mom."

"Love you too."

Gwen laid there and reflected on the last few weeks and was thankful they had finally made it to a place where all four of them seemed happy. The last thing she pictures in her mind before falling asleep is a picture she took at the zoo of Blake holding both boys looking at the tigers and all three were smiling so big. In they photo they actually look like a real family.  
...............................................  
As Gwen drove them toward her parents house she could tell that Blake was nervous. He was playing with his hands and and rubbing his neck. Even though they hadn't known each other long and for most of the time together Blake had kept her at a distance, she still picked up on the fact that this is what he does when he is nervous. 

"Blake you don't have to be nervous. My family is going to love you and besides it's not like we are dating or anything. Your Richie's dad and the fact that you allowed us all to come out here so my family could meet Richie means the world to them. 

"I know but Gwen your still their daughter and you just lived in my house for what two weeks. That's like a big deal."

"Three weeks."

"What? Three weeks not two. Thing coming week is the last week of our month stay."

Silence fell between as both realized they were running out of time and would soon have to part and lose one of the boys. Blake's mind began reeling. He was almost panicking. He couldn't lose Jupiter and Richie couldn't lose Gwen. As much as he wanted to make Gwen stop the car and figure out a way to make her stay, he tried to set aside his panic because they were almost to her parents house as Jupiter began yelling "grandma grandpa grandma grandpa". Little did Blake know that while he was having an internal melt down so was Gwen. She couldn't leave Richie but he hadn't asked her to stay or offered up any kind of solution. She shook her head as she pulled up in front of her parents house and got Richie from his car seat. 

As they made their way to the front door it popped open before they even got there and Jupiter began to struggle against Blake. He put him down making sure to stay with him incase he fell. He all but ran to Pattie still yelling grandma. As the rest made it to the door Jupiter finished hugging Pattie and plowed past her most likely looking for grandpa as that's what he was now yelling. The minuet Patties eyes fell on Richie tears began pouring down her face. 

"Gwen he looks just like you!"

"Yeah he does. Mom this is Richie. Richie baby this is your grandma."

He seemed to be studying Pattie before reaching out to for her to hold him. What little bit of control either women had over their emotions went out eh window. After a few seconds Gwen seemed to just remember Blake was standing there. 

"Oh mom this is Blake Richie's dad."

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Thank you for allowing us to see and be apart of Richie's life it means a lot to us. Also thank you for taking care of Gwen and Jupiter for the last three weeks. It was hard not having her here and we can't wait for her to come back to LA."

"It was my pleasure ma'am." Blake said with a calm exterior but on the inside panic had sank in yet again.

Dinner goes over remarkably well. Gwen is surprised at just how well blake fits into her family. It made her see him in a whole other light. She is glad the old Blake is gone and this Blake is here. She really can see herself being good friends with him. The boys fall asleep on the way home. 

"They are out cold back there." Blake chuckles 

"It doesn't surprise me. They were playing with Leo practically all night and it is past their bed time as well." Gwen said smiling 

When they arrived back at Gwen's house the put the boys right to bed and changed into more comfortable clothes. They had seemed to start a routine of watching a movie together after the boys went to bed so when Gwen came downstairs she smiled seeing the cowboy trying to find a comfortable way to see on her furniture. She laughed as she entered room. 

"Sorry cowboy it seems my furniture is to small for you." 

"It's ok I'm comfortable now." 

They both smile at each other a little longer than friends would. 

"Hey Gwen can we talk tonight instead of putting a movie on?"

"Hmm. Sure." Gwen says not know where he is going with this

"It's just that we are getting to the end of the month and I feel like we need a plan I don't want to lose Jupiter and I don't want Richie to lose you. It would be hard on everyone."

"Yeah I don't want to even think about that. It makes me cry."

"Well what if you guys don't leave?"

"What do you mean? Like stay in Oklahoma with you?" 

"Yeah you can change things around that house if you want to and we can move Jupiter into his own room. You can set that up anyway you want. We can paint whatever."

"Permanently?"

"Yeah permanently. I want the boys to be raised with a mom and dad. I really don't want it to be anyone besides you. Please Gwen?"

"I don't know Blake. My family is Catholic and living with you for this month really pushed them. Permanently living with a man that's not my husband... that's gonna cause a lot of tension with my family." 

"I don't want to cause problems for you with you family but I want you to be the mother of the boys. Do you have any other ideas? I mean it's not like I can move because of the ranch."

"I don't know but I know we need to come up with something." 

"Lets get married!" Blake says and the blood drains form Gwen's face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	9. Spontaneous

"What?" 

"Lets get married."

"Blake, I don't...." 

Gwen doesn't even know how to begin to process this. This is crazy. They just became friends and now he wants them to get married. She wants him to be the one she raises the boys with but what about everything she has dreamed of. Finding true love? Having more kids? 

"Blake I really don't know that it's a good idea. I'm sure we can come up with another idea."

"Gwen I don't want to cause problems between you and your family so how else do we raise the boys together?"

"I don't know. Blake I want more kids. Don't you want kids?" 

"So we get married now and down the road we have a kid or two together."

"You and I have a baby? Blake no offense but a week ago you couldn't even stand to be in the same room as me. How are you and I going to get to a place where we are comfortable making a baby?"

"Well in a week we have managed to shift our relationship into a new friendship. Don't you think we could get comfortable enough with each other over a couple years? It's not like we have to sleep together all the time. I mean we are only talking a couple times." 

"Are you sure you even want to have a baby with me? I mean there has to be a reason you didn't like me in the beginning."

"Gwen," Blake moves to the couch and sits beside her facing her. "I was an ass I know. I pushed you away as hard as I knew how. I'm sorry about that Gwen, I really am. The last woman I let into my life she hmm did everything she could to hurt me, to make me believe I wasn't good at anything, she made sure I knew I would never make a good dad, and she did what she could to destroy me. Then my nephew fell into my lap and she bolted just like that. I was hurt and struggling when you showed up on my door step. I didn't want to believe you. I didn't want to trust you. I didn't want to become friends with you because... because what if you left and took Jupiter. It would have broken me. I know that's not fair to you but please Gwen believe me when I say I want you to be the one to raise the boys with me and if it's meant to be I would be happy to share a child with you." 

"She was wrong."

"What?" 

"She was wrong. You are great dad. Those boys up stairs love you so much and you are amazing with them. So she was wrong. I think I could see us being able to try for a baby down the road. I would be happy and that baby would be lucky to have you as it's dad."

"So does that mean yes?"

"There is stuff we still need to talk about and work out but if that goes ok then yes. It's a yes."

Blake surprises Gwen yet again as he leans forward and hugs her. At first she is shocked but quickly recovers and returns the hug. 

"What else do you want to talk about?"

"Well we need to talk about how to handle this with our families. Do we tell them it's just so we can live together? Or do we let them think this is a normal true marriage?"

"Well I don't know about your family but I don't think they would be comfortable with us marrying just for the boys. They would worry about us."

"Yes I agree completely. So as far as all our families go we fell in love over this month and we decided to get married."

"What about a wedding? How do we do all that? I'm sure you want the dress and all that and I'm comfortable with that if that's what you want."

"No I don't need that. I did that once." She frowned and Blake saw the pain she had been through rush across her face. "So we could just go down to the court house in the morning."

"Ok yeah I'm good with that. Gwen we don't have to sleep in the same bed either. You can still sleep in your room and I'll sleep in mine. I don't want you to think I expect you in my bed." 

"Yeah I think it's best we sleep in our own rooms. I want you to know too Blake that I don't expect you to go without," she hesitates "you know, but all that I can ask is that you be discrete and not let the kids see. I want them to believe it's a real marriage as well." 

"I'm not really interested in that to be honest our family is enough for me. Even though it's not a true marriage I want you to know that I take my vows seriously and I will be there for you and faithful to our family. However, I don't expect you to do the same." 

"I feel like same way. I don't need that. Our family is enough for me."

"Wow so we are getting married in the morning!"

"Yeah we are." Gwen smiles. "Then we have lunch with my family again. There is one thing we are gonna need to get used to if we are really doing this."

"What's that?" 

"Touch. We are gonna need to hold hands, hug, and stuff. If we go to hands off no one is going to believe us."

"Oh yeah I didn't think about that. So how do we navigate that?" 

"Just do what feel natural. They will notice if we push to hard as well. Just don't be afraid to touch while we are there ok?"

"Alright, but if anything is ever to much or you get to uncomfortable you will tell me right? I don't want this to ruin the relationship we do have." 

" I promise. You to. I don't want you uncomfortable either."

"Deal." 

"Last thing....tomorrow." 

"What abo.... oh going back to Oklahoma?"

"Yeah. Since we are moving there permanently I want to get your thoughts on letting the boys and I stay here for a few days to get packed up and for my parents to get to spend more time with the boys. They really won't get to see them all that much from now on."

"Yeah sure I'm ok with that. I mean it has to happen at some point so I would rather get it done and over with. Why don't you guys stay out here for say five days? Then are you comfortable bring both boys on the plane by yourself or do you want me to fly out to get you guys?"

"Well I think I can handle it and if not I need to learn to because there are going to be times you can't be with us when we visit."

"Ok that sounds good. I'll pick you up at the airport." 

"Perfect." 

Until now Gwen hadn't paid attention to the clock but it catches her eye. 

"OMG Blake it's 2 am!" 

"Oh shit. I guess we better go to bed then."

"Yeah especially since we are getting up to get married." 

"Wow that's pretty crazy. Goodnight Gwen."

"Yeah it is. Goodnight Blake."  
                                                     ..........................................................................  
The next morning Gwen wakes up and showers hoping to get ready before the boys wake up. They had other plans however. As soon as Gwen's foot hit the tile as she exited the shower she hears the first cry. She quickly put on her sundress in hopes of getting whoever was crying up before he woke the other but by the time she made it to the door she could hear two cries. When she walked in both boys reached for her tears rolling down their faces. It always broke Gwen's heart to see them upset. So she went into mommy mode and picked both boys up, one on each hip. She took the boys into her room and placed them on the bed turning on the tv to Mickey Mouse 

"Animal mommy!" Jupiter said 

"Buddy watch Mickey Mouse so mommy can do her hair please." 

"Animal mommy!" Jupiter repeated this time on the verge of a total meltdown 

"Ok ok ok ok mommy will go get your animals." Gwen told the boys walking back to their room and getting the bear and tiger.

When Gwen got back to her room she handed the boys their animals and went back into the bathroom to dry and style her hair. She faced herself so that she could see the boys since she couldn't hear them. When she turned off the hair dryer she could hear a knock on her door and peaks her head out from the bathroom.

"Hey Blake."

"Hey How is everyone?"

"Good the boys are watching tv while I am trying to do my hair. You know you don't have to knock if my door is open and the kids are in here."

"It's ok I prefer to so I know I don't surprise you." 

"Ok. Well after I finish up getting ready I will get the boys ready."

"I'm ready Gwen I can take them to get them ready."

"Are you sure I mean I can do it? I'll come over as soon as I finish."

"Take you time Gwen. There is not rush."  
                                                                 ...................................................................  
An hour later they were pulling up outside the court house and Gwen grabbed Jupiter and Blake grabbed Richie. 

"Boy how about mommy and daddy make us a real family?"

"Amily?" Richie asked 

"Yeah buddy a family."

When they existed an hour and a half later they carried their paperwork stating they were officially and legally married. They both had huge smiles on there faces despite having two grumpy and board toddlers. That wasn't the only paperwork they carried with them. This day has set up the rest of their lives and instead of being worried or scared they are both happier than they thought they would be. Once they are all loaded in the car, they both sit there for a few seconds.

"I can't believe we did it." Blake says

"I know. That was the easy part now we make everyone think we are a true married couple." 

"We will figure it out Gwen. I know we can." He reassures her and she gives him a smile but even he can tell it isn't a real smile   
                                                          .......................................................................  
When they pull up outside of Gwen's parents house, the tension in the car could be cut with a knife. The boys had fallen asleep and Gwen was mess in her head thinking of all the ways this could go. 

"Blake whatever reaction we get when we tell them, know that it's nothing to do with you."

"Your nervous about their reaction to us getting married?"

"Yeah I don't think it's gonna be a happy one. Please don't think it's against you and know that 100% I made the decision to marry you. You didn't force or convince me to ok." Gwen says finally looking at him on the last word

"I know that Gwen and I'm glad you made that decision. I want you to know that just because we are friends and not an in love couple doesn't mean we aren't going to be there for each other. We are still going through this together. I have your back." 

"Thanks Blake. We have each other's backs." 

With that they get out of the car and carefully remove two sleeping boys from their car seats laying them on their chests with their heads on their shoulders. They head up to the door and they don't even have to ring the doorbell. Pattie is opening the door just as the step up into the porch. 

"Where are my..." She stops as she realizes they are asleep. "Oh my I'm sorry! I didn't realize they would be asleep."

"It's ok mom. We got up pretty early today so they are taking an earlier nap than normal. It's ok if they wake up though, I can just put them to bed earlier." 

About that time Jupiter slowly lifted his head to look at Pattie. 

"Grandma" he said sleepy 

"Hi sweetheart did you fall asleep in the car?" Pattie asks

Jupiter just nods his head before reaching out to Pattie. 

"Lunch is ready out back. We were just waiting on you guys getting here." Pattie says

They follow her out to the back yard as Blake works to wake Richie up. It doesn't take much though once he hears Dennis's voice. He is then reaching for him saying "grandpa, grandpa", which only melted the mans heart even more. They let everyone eat before they break the news. They really don't want to ruin dinner for everyone if they take this as a bad thing. Once everyone is done though Gwen gets everyone's attention and to play into their story Blake reaches forward and grabs Gwen's hand. She just smiles at him flipping her hand over to lace their fingers together. 

"So everyone Blake and I have an announcement to make." She says as everyone looks between the two of them. "Blake and I have been raising the boys together over the last three and a half weeks. During that time we found out that not only did we love the boys but we loved each other. So this morning we took the boys to the court house with us and we got married. Before you react, yes Jupiter and I are moving to Oklahoma permanently."

"What? Gwen, you barley know him!" Pattie says 

"I know it seems like that momma but this is what we wanted."

"Why didn't you tell us? We would have liked to have been there." Jen says trying to sound casual but the hurt can be heard as it weaves through her voice. 

"We would have but it was very spur of the moment and we couldn't wait anymore." Gwen says truly sorry for the hurt that she is causing her family. "The boys and I are staying five more days so we can pack up my house and so the boys can spend time with you guys."

"Well we don't really know what to say Gwen. We didn't expect this." Pattie says 

"I wanted to apologize to you as well Mr. Stefani for not coming to you and asking you for your blessing. It was very last minuet. I was thinking why don't you guys come out to the ranch sometime soon? I can have my pilot ready to bring you anytime you guys would like to visit." 

"We appreciate that Blake. It would have been easier if we had seen it coming but we are totally floored. We wish the best for you two though. Those boys are blessed to be able to have both of you raising them as a family."


	10. Commitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m really sorry it’s been so long. I have been having a rough time but things are getting better now and I promise to keep the updates coming as fast as I can.

Watching Blake leave was a nightmare. The boys didn't understand that they couldn't go with him. Luckily Gwen had seen this as a possibility and had brought their animals Blake had bought them at the zoo. Those animals became their favorite things. Whenever they were upset or sleepy they had to have them. It looked like it was gonna be a long evening for both the boys and Gwen. Gwen had planned to take the boys out to dinner but considering their current state and her current mood, she decided it would probably be better just to have a dinner movie night at home.   
                                                       ...................................................................  
That night putting the boys to bed was an even bigger nightmare. Both boys were yelling for Blake. "Dada!" Richie would cry and Jupiter would then cry "mama.....dada".

"I know boys you miss daddy. I know he misses you to but he isn't here for me to go get him."

"Dada" they both cried

Finally Gwen decided to try to FaceTime Blake so they could see him and tell him good night. 

"What if we call daddy? Do you want to do that?" 

Both boys nodded their heads. So Gwen pulled her phone from her pocket and hit the FaceTime button next to Blakes name. It rang a few times before his face popped up on the screen. Gwen was sitting on the floor with both boys in her lap so they could all see Blake. The way Blakes face lit up seeing them, made Gwen's heart melt. 

"Boys!" Blake exclaims 

"Dada!" They both yelled before they both started to cry reaching out to the phone wanting Blake to come hold them

"Aww buddies don't cry! You will be home with daddy soon. I'll make you guys a deal I'll read you a story but then you have to go to bed for mommy ok?" 

Both boys nodded their head and Blake picked out a book and read to them. He staid on the phone with them while Gwen put each boy to bed. Both getting Goodnights and I love you's from their parents. As Gwen closed the last boys door, she and Blake both let out a sigh of relief. Gwen made her way to her room and sat down on her bed to talk to Blake.

"Im sorry I called but honestly thought I was never gonna get them to bed without you."

"Gwen you don't have to apologize for calling me! I'm glad you did. I miss them a lot." Blake said leaving out the part that surprised him. He missed Gwen. 

"They lost it when you left at the airport. They were crying and trying to get out of the stroller. Thankfully I had brought their animals in so they at least got me out of the airport without everyone thinking I was kidnapping them." Gwen and Blake both laughed. 

"It's really quiet here. I can't wait for these five days to be over. I'm really glad you guys are moving here Gwen." 

"Yeah it's weird not having you here to help with the boys and I don't have my movie night partner."

"Well now we will have plenty of movie nights." Blake says before yawning 

"I guess we both should get some sleep." 

"Yeah. If you need me to help with the boys anytime while your there Gwen just call me. I don't care what I'm doing, I'll stop and answer. Those boys are more important than anything I could be doing."

"Ok thanks Blake. Good night."

"Night Gwen."  
                                                          .......................................................................  
The next five days fly by. Gwen's parents watch the boys durning the day while Gwen works to pack up the house. The boys talked to Blake every night before bed and sometimes during the day too. Seeing how much they miss him reminds her of just how good a father he is. The boys are sharing a seat as they head home to Oklahoma. When they got up that morning Gwen told them that they were going to see daddy and both boys were jumping, well the version of jumping when you can barely walk, yelling "see daddy, see daddy!". It was the cutest and Gwen took a video sending it to Blake. She had put on a movie on her iPad for the boys to watch so they were angels the whole flight. She also realized that once they got back, they had Saturday and Sunday to adjust and then Jupiter was having his tubes placed Monday. She was terrified. She was engrossed in thoughts of the looming Monday when she felt their decent begin and Richie started fussing and wanting to be in her lap. This was his least favorite part and Gwen doesn't blame him. Once they unload the plane Gwen takes both boys down to baggage claim in their stroller. When she sees Blake she stops and puts both boys down pointing Blake out to them. When they see him both boys take off running yelling "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!". They ran straight into his arms, holding onto him as if he was going to disappear. 

"You got daddy. Are you guys happy?"

"Daddy" Jupiter said laying his head on Blakes shoulder. 

If it was possible for hearts to melt Gwen's would have right then. She gets their luggage and before they know it they are on the two hour ride home. Both boys fall asleep about ten minutes into the drive.   
                                                          .....................................................................  
When they make it to the ranch it's 11pm. Gwen and the boy had flown all day and all three were exhausted. Gwen got Jupiter and Blake got Richie. Gwen was first up the steps and started heading to the boys room.

"Hey Gwen. Jupiter isn't in Richie's room anymore."

"What?" 

"While you guys were gone the house was so quiet. We had already talked about moving him to his own room and you had picked everything out already, so I went and got everything and his room is ready."

"Oh my gosh really? Blake you didn't have to do that!" 

"I wanted to."

Gwen walks into Jupiter's room and is in aww. Blake did an amazing job. It's beautiful. There are tigers everywhere. Gwen carefully lays a sleeping Jupiter in his crib before turning the light out and closing the door. 

"Did you like it?" Blake asks

"It's perfect Blake! Thank you so much!" 

"Good. I did Richie's room too. I redid it in bears. I had some help from the ladies at the stores to help pick everything out." 

They walk into Richie's room and Gwen is blown away. It is just as perfect as Jupiter's room. Blake lays Richie down and they both head down to the living room. No matter how tired Gwen is she need to unwind a little bit first. 

"Do you think the boys will like their rooms?" Blake asks and Gwen can hear a hint of nervousness to his voice

"They are gonna love them Blake! I know I do!"

"Good I was nervous about Richie's since I didn't have your help picking everything out."

"You did great Blake. So we have tomorrow and Sunday to relax and recoup and then Monday is Jupiter's ear surgery."

"Yeah I already made arrangements for my mom to watch Richie and for my ranch hand to handle this place."

"Ok good. I'm so nervous. They have to put him to sleep and everything." 

"How long is it supposed to take again?"

"They said only like 15 minuets of actual surgery but they will take him back and he will be put to sleep in about 15 minuets. Then they said there is about 10 minuets of the doctor getting set up, then the procedure, and then they said it should take about 20 minuets for him to wake up so we can go back to him."

"Is he gonna be awake when they take him back? He is gonna freak out if he is."

"They said he will be awake when they take him back but they will give him medicine before hand to make him pretty out of it."

"Ok good. You said he has to wake up before we can go back to him?"

"Yeah that's what they said but I want to talk to them about that when we get there. I don't want him waking up without us cause he is gonna lose it." 

"Yeah we will work it out. I'm just glad you guys are home." 

"Me to. I really like it here. It's definitely grown on me."

"That's good since your a full time okie now."  
................................................................  
They had spent the next two days enjoying their time together. They had a picnic by the lake and the boys played in the water. Sunday they had lunch at Dots house. Both Gwen was pretty nervous about telling his parents about the marriage. She didn't know what their thoughts were gonna be. Dot had been so accepting when they first met, Gwen can only hope she is the same way this time. They had planned to tell them after everyone ate just like they did with her family but that plan got squashed when Endy noticed the rings on Gwen's finger. Next thing they knew Endy was walking around the table pulling Blakes left hand up. There on his left hand is his wedding band. 

"Oh my gosh! You guys got married didn't you!?!?" Endy exclaims the excitement and happiness radiating off of her. 

"Endy not now!" Blake mumbles to his sister but she is determined 

"No! You guys got married! That's so incredibly awesome! I have a sister now!" She said as she moved back around to Gwen giving her a big hug

"Endy why do you have to be such a pain in the ass?" Blake says shooting his sister a look to which she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Is it true Blake? Are you guys married?" Dot asked sounding very cautious

"We were gonna wait until after lunch to tell everyone, but yes we got married while we were in California." Blake tells his family

"Wow that's awesome! Good for you guys!" Blakes step dad tells them

"Yeah man we are happy for ya." Mike his brother-in-law chimes in

"Blake I have nothing against this, but are you sure you did this for the right reasons? Do you really love each other?" Dot asks

"Yeah we do Dot. We had our rough start but we want to stay together as a family, so when he proposed I said yes. Neither of us wanted a wedding so the four of us just went down to the courthouse and got married."

"Well as long as you guys got married for the right reasons then I'm happy for ya." Dot says

"We did mom we did." Blake said looking at Gwen and grabbing her hand placing a kiss on the back of it.   
....................................................  
They staid until the boys bedtimes and they put Richie to bed there, then taking Jupiter home to put to bed in his bed. 

They got up at 6 am the next morning. They put a fresh pair of pjs on Jupiter before heading to the hospital. Gwen was terrified and Jupiter was fussy. If Blake was being honest he was a little scared himself, but he knew he had to be the strong one. When they got to the hospital they were taken to a room that they said he would come back to after he woke up some. 

"So we can't see him till he is already awake?" Blake asks the nurse

"Yes but just because he is awake doesn't mean he is gonna know what's going on. He will be back here with you guys before he really knows what's going on." 

"Ok good. We really don't want him to be stressed out that we aren't there because he would. He is very attached to us." Blake says

"We don't want that either so I promise you we will have him back to you before that happens."

"Thank you." 

"I'll be right back in and we will start the IV and get things rolling." The says before leaving just the three of them in the room. 

"You holding up ok Gwen?"

"I'm trying." She answers 

"He is gonna be ok. He is a tough guy."

Blake watch Gwen holding Jupiter as he cuddles into her chest holding tightly to his tiger. The nurse comes back in with all of her stuff to start the IV. Blake and Gwen stay up at his head while a second nurse holds him still. He screams as she inserts the needle. 

"Almost done buddy. I just need to tape it down." The nurse coos 

As soon as it's secure they release him and Gwen picks him back up. She hasn't talked much because she doesn't want to break in front of Jupiter. But as they give him the medicine to take him to never never land she finally addresses the nurse.

"Can he take his tiger with him?"

"Yes absolutely."

"Can you make sure he has it when he starts to wake up? I'm just worried about him being upset and scared."

"I will make sure he has it. We are going to take good care of him and have him back to you as fast as we can."

"Thank you." 

"Alright mom and dad, say your goodbyes. We are gonna take him back now." 

Gwen kisses Jupiter telling him how much she loves him before handing him to Blake to say goodbye as well. Blake kisses him wrapping him in a big hug. He then lays him on the bed and Gwen sneaks in one more kiss before they wheel him down the hall. They watch him until he goes through the doors. It's then that Gwen breaks. Blake pulls her into his chest and she grabs fist fulls of his shirt. He wraps his arms around her as securely as he can and lets her cry on him. 

"He is gonna be alright Gwen. He is gonna be ok." Blake doesn't know if he is saying that just for her or if it's partially for himself also. 

Gwen doesn't know if it's because he is blood related to Jupiter or what but the feeling of Blake's arms around her begins to calm her. She knows it's probably not normal for friends to hold each other this long but she isn't willing to give up the calming effect he has on her yet. After a few minutes of him holding her they separate and head back into the room to wait. At first the both sit down but after a few minutes Blake begins to pace the room while Gwen sits in the chair with her knees pulled to her chest. Finally Blake sits down on the couch. He looks over at Gwen and sees the tears falling down her cheeks. 

"Gwen come here." Blake says patting the seat next to him

She gets up and moves next to him. He puts his arm up and she gratefully leans into him. His arm wraps protectively around her. 

"He is a strong little guy. He is gonna be ok."

"I know. I probably seem pretty stupid for being so upset. It's just if he anything happened to him..." she says as a sob escapes her lips

"No gwen your not stupid for being upset. Regardless of how small this surgery is it's still surgery and he is still being put to sleep. Your his mom and your a good one at that. I would be worried if you were scared."

"You a good dad to Blake and you don't have to be tough all the time in front of me. We're friends Blake and he is our son."

"I have to be because if I don't I'm gonna lose it. I can't do that I need be here for you and our son."  
....................................................................  
After sitting there for an hour and desperately hanging on to each other, they finally bring Jupiter back into the room. Gwen and Blake are instantly on their feet and moving toward Jupiter.

"Hi mom and dad. He did extremely well. Everything went text book." The nurse told them

"So He is ok?" Gwen asks 

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank goodness." Blake lets out

"Now he is still a bit loopy so don't be alarmed."

"Mama" Jupiter whispers

"Hi baby! Mommy's right her baby." 

"Daddy" He whispers 

"Im right here to buddy."

Gwen crawls in the bed behind Jupiter as Blake sits on the bed in front of him. Neither parent wanting to take their eyes off of him. They lay their waiting for the ok to take their son home.  
......................................................  
Three hours later they were pulling up in-front of the ranch. They decided to set up his playpen in the living room so they could both watch him all night. As he slept in front of them they put on a movie with the volume turned low. Gwen moves next Blake and leans into his side. Blake is so focused on Jupiter and the movie he doesn't notice when Gwen falls asleep. He doesn't want to wake her so he wraps his arm around her and shifts them to a move comfortable position before he drifts off to sleep himself. They both slept more sound than they ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please let me know your thoughts!


	11. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Life has been so crazy. The ones that know me feel free to yell at me if I make you wait this long again.

That following morning had be strangely comfortable. Having Gwen wake up in his arms did things to Blake that he didn't want to admit. The first two nights home from the hospital continued like this before they were both comfortable putting him back in his crib. He didn't really seem to be bothered by his ears to much. However on the third night after surgery Jupiter absolutely refused to lay down and go to sleep. He instead stood up in his crib holding onto the railing and screaming "mama, daddy" with tears pouring down his face.

Gwen didn't get up right away as she wanted the try to let him go to sleep on his own but after a little while she realized that he wasn't going to. So she got out of her bed and made her way over to Jupiter's room. When she got there the door was already cracked so she peaked in. Blake was taking Jupiter out of the crib. He sat down in the rocking chair and was rubbing his back trying to calm him. It took a few minutes for him to calm and Blake was more than patient with him.

"It's ok buddy daddy's got ya. I'm right here. You safe and ok."Blake told the little boy continuing to rub his back. 

Seeing Blake holding Jupiter knowing that he is now their son does things to Gwen. Once Jupiter is calmed down Blake moves to put him back in his crib. As soon as his little body hits the mattress his cries begin again. 

"Hold on little buddy let me get the guitar. Daddy has an idea."

Blake moves out of view and Gwen can't see him anymore but then he comes back into view holding the guitar that sits in Jupiter's room. Blake sits down next to the crib and begins to play a song that Gwen doesn't recognize but she instantly loves it.

"Oh, you think I'm talking crazy   
In a different Language you might not understand   
Oh, that's alright   
That's just the kinda life that made me who I am  
Just taking my mind on a visit   
Back in time 'cause I miss it   
You wouldn't know to love it like I love it   
Unless you lived it   
And man I lived it."

Blake was absorbed in the song so much so that when he finished he looks and Jupiter had fallen asleep. Gwen was still at the door with tears rolling down her face. Seeing Blake so good with their son touched her in a place she didn't know could be reached. Blake watched Jupiter sleep for a minute. Seeing this little boy who looked just like his brother, singing his brothers song, and using his brothers guitar brought a whole lot of emotions to the surface for Blake. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to walk out of Jupiter's room. When he turned around he saw Gwen standing in the door way with tears cascading down her face. His grief suddenly turned into fear and worry. Why was she crying? Do he do something wrong? 

Gwen motioned to downstairs and she disappeared. Blake put the guitar back on the stand and quietly shut the door on the way out. He doesn't want to go downstairs. If what awaits him down there is an angry Gwen, he doesn't want that. He doesn't want to fight with her and he definitely doesn't want to see her crying because of him. He realizes though that avoiding this is not an option. So he cautiously makes his way down stairs and into the living room. 

"Hey what's up? Why are you crying?" Blake asks

"Blake that was the sweetest things I think I have ever seen. I didn't know you knew how to play or that you could sing!"

"Ahh I'm not that great at either. Every time I talked I could feel him relax more and more so I thought if I sing him a song maybe he will relax enough to go to sleep. It worked." He shrugged

"Blake your selling yourself short. You play well and sing well to. Clearly Jupiter liked it."

"Thanks. My brother taught me. That was his guitar. He gave it to me when he got a new one and he taught me how to play. We used to sit out by this stream in the woods behind our house and we would be there for hours with him  
teaching me everything he knew. When my parents started fighting and eventually got divorced, it was Richie that got me through that. He always answered my questions and helped me understand. He wasn't just my brother you know. He was my best friend. When he moved out there to California, he still called at least every other day and we would talk and catch up for two hours. The day he died still doesn't feel real. I keep waiting for my phone to ring and it never does. I miss him more than anything."

"I'm so sorry Blake." Gwen said moving next to him on the couch and wrapping her arms around him

Blake leaned into her, not in the mood to deny that he needs this. 

"That song was beautiful. Was it his song too?" Gwen asks

"Yeah it was the last one he wrote."

"Well it's beautiful and you sounded amazing." 

"I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'm pretty wiped." Blake says

"Blake. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me."

"Oh yeah. Goodnight Gwen."

"Night Blake."

As she watches him walk away she is hit with emotions she isn't sure she is ready for. 

"I don't love him. No. No that's crazy. We just got to where we are friends. A few weeks ago he couldn't even be in the same room with me. I can't love him but the way he held me when I was upset was so calming and it felt so right. No I don't love him. I miss him holding me while we slept on the couch. I hadn't slept that good in years. Stop it!" She scolds herself. "But the way he is with the boys and how he was with Jupiter...I do love him. What am I going to do? Live in the house with the man that I love and our two sons, when doesn't love me. I guess it would make it easier to live with him if I love him instead of hate him. Yeah I love Blake Shelton the cowboy." 

Gwen was unusually content after this realization. She had fallen for Blake before tonight but seeing him with Jupiter like that brought those feelings to the surface and made her face them. As she makes her way to her room and idea comes to her and Blake is gonna like it.   
                                                                 .........................................................................  
The next morning when Blake got up he peaked in on both boys and found them soundly asleep. He heard something or someone downstairs. He slowly and quietly made his way downstairs peeking into the kitchen. He saw Gwen in there making breakfast in a pair of skimpy pajama shorts and an oversized T-shirt. Blake couldn't help but stand there and watch her a few seconds before making his presence known.

"Hey"

"Ahhh" Gwen screamed and her hand flying to her chest. "Oh it just you Blake. You scared me."

"Im sorry. I'll just go."

"No Blake! You don't have to go I just startle easy. I'm making breakfast for all of us."

"Thanks you. You didn't have to cook the bacon I could have done that."

"Just cause I don't eat it doesn't mean I can't cook it for you. Hmmm so I wanted to talk to you about today."

"Ok."

"What are your thoughts on taking Jupiter to your brothers headstone?"

"What?"

"I just thought it would be good for your brother to kind, well, I don't know. It was a dumb idea never mind."

"Hey" Blake says walking over to her and placing a hand on her arm. "It not a dumb idea. I actually want to but I thought you might not want him to go."

"Blake he was your brother and my sons father. I would never say that you guys can't go see him. I know this is gonna be new territory for us to really be mom and dad to the boys and it's not gonna be easy. But I really think if we take the time to talk and be honest with each other, we can do this." Gwen says placing her hand on top of his that is still on her arm.  
                                                                        ..........................................................  
Two hours later Gwen was finishing getting the boys ready when Blake came in Richie's room. 

"Hey are you guys ready to go?" Blake asked looking at his family and feeling his heart swell in pride

"Yep they boys are ready to go." Gwen said smiling up at him

"Wait aren't you coming?"

"I didn't think you would want me to intrude so I thought I would stay here."

"Gwen we are a family and your my friend. I want you to come everywhere with us."

"I'll go get ready quick." She said shyly smiling up at him before getting up and hurrying to her room 

Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Hearing him call them a family let's her pretend in her head that they really are a married couple with two boys and not just friends. She changed really fast for her and soon they were on the way. The ride was quiet and Gwen could tell that Blake was being affected. When they pulled in and Blake park near his brothers grave he turned to Gwen. 

"How do we do this? It's something I want us to decide together."

"How do you want to do this?"

"I just don't want to confuse them ya know. To them we are mom and dad."

"Daddy" Richie yells from the back seat causing Gwen and Blake to chuckle

"I agree saying they are mommy or daddy would confuse them and I don't want that. What if we just tell them he is your brother."

"Yeah that's a good idea. Thanks Gwen for doing this with me."

"We are family and this is what family does." She gives him a gentle smile 

As they got out and Gwen suggested that Blake take Jupiter and she could take Richie. As they walked amount the headstones the reality of big Richie never having the chance to meet Jupiter started to hit home with Blake. When they got to the grave the stood for a minute and looked at the two headstones. 

"They were to young for this. Having you guys in my life, has helped me get past the everyday sadness. This is a different sadness ya know. They never got the chance to meet their son and Jupiter never got to meet them."

"Yeah we will just have to make sure they grow up knowing them in some form from pictures and stories."

"One day we are gonna have to tell them."

"Yeah we will and we will decide when together. It will be when they are old enough to understand and we will reassure them that we love them just the same."

"I don't want them to hurt because of it. Richie was such a mess when it first happened. He doesn't deserve more pain."

"Well I can't tell you that they won't get upset and won't be sad they aren't still here, but I can tell you that we are going to be there for them. We will make sure they are ok."


	12. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left after this one. I hope you still like it.

That evening Richie seemed to be a little crabby and he didn't eat much dinner. When they went into the family room after dinner for their episode of Mickey Mouse before bed and Richie refused to sit on the floor with Jupiter. Instead he had to sit in Gwen's lap. His little hand reached up and started playing with Gwen's ear as he snuggled into her chest rather than watching the tv. Blake came in from washing the dishes and saw Richie in Gwen's lap. 

"Is he ok?" He asks concerned

"I don't know he feel kind of warm to me. Would you mind grabbing the thermometer and the Tylenol out of the boys bathroom?" 

"No I don't mind. I'll be right back." 

In his mind Blake was freaking out. Richie hadn't been sick at all since he came to live with Blake. He has never had to worry about Tylenol and the crabby mood. Did they need to take him to the doctor? The hospital? He grabbed what he needed and headed back down. 

"Here you go."

"Thanks" 

Blake watched as Gwen took Richie's temperature. 

"Oh yeah he definitely has a fever. 102." 

"So what does that mean? Does he need to go to the doctor or something?" 

"No we will give him some Tylenol and watch it." 

"Ok." 

After about twenty minutes Gwen retook his temperature. 

"Did it go down?"

"It went up actually. 102.5."

"Are you sure we shouldn't take him somewhere?"

"Not right now he is ok. I just have a feeling I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight."

"Well we can take turns staying up with him. At least then we can get a little bit of sleep." 

"Yeah that sounds good. Can you either take Richie or we all go put Jupiter to bed?"

"Yeah I'll take Richie. I know you like to put Jupiter to bed." Blake says moving to take Richie from Gwen

Richie has other plans however and screams bloody murder and starts yelling "NO mama! NO mama!"

"Ok then I think we are all putting Jupiter to bed." 

"Yeah seems like it's the only option." 

Once they got Jupiter to bed Gwen told Blake to go to bed and get some sleep but he refused. 

"If your gonna be up all night, then I'm keeping you company." Blake says. "And maybe later we can try again for me to take him so you can get some sleep." 

"No then you need to go lay down. I'll be fine. I promise. I'll be ok. I think I'm just gonna try to rock him to sleep and see what happens."

"Ok but your going to sleep when I take him."

Gwen nods in surrender and Blake leaves to go get a few hours of sleep. She sits in the rocking chair holding him with his head on her chest and his legs on either side of her lap. She rubs his back hoping to soothe him. They both must drift off for a little while because the next thing she knows Richie is crying again. 

"Shhhhh baby boy it's ok. Mommy's right here. I'm not going anywhere." She tells him holding him tighter to her chest as he starts to calm down sniffling whispering "mama." "I've got ya baby boy. Mommy's got ya." She reassures him. 

Blake wakes up to hear Richie crying and gets up and quickly makes his way into his room.

"Is he ok?" Blake asks filled with worry

"Yeah he needs more Tylenol. Can you go get it for me? I think we left it downstairs."

"Yep I'll go grab it."  

Blake runs downstairs and gets the Tylenol. When he comes back into the room Gwen has Richie calmed back down.

"He calmed down some."

"Yeah can you drawl up the Tylenol again his fever is still 102.8" 

Blake does and hands it to Gwen, who gets into the little boy.

"Has he slept at all?"

"A little bit but not much. He is just miserable." 

"Here why don't you give him to me and go get some sleep."

"Yeah I could use some." Gwen says trying to hand him over to Blake.

Richie kicks and screams as he clings onto Gwen with everything he has. 

"Just forget it Blake. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. He clearly is attached to me tonight. Shhhh buddy shhhh. It's ok I'm right here!  Mommy's gonna hold you ok? You can stay with mommy."

"I was like that when I was little and sick. The only person I wanted was my mom."

"Yeah me to."

"I feel bad you didn't get to sleep any."

"It's ok. I would rather not have any sleep and him feel better than for me to sleep."

"Your a really good mom."

"I'm just doing what anyone would do for their child."

"No your a good mom. Don't sell yourself short. Those boys are very lucky to have you."

"Thanks Blake. I love them so much." 

Blake sits there and watches Gwen with their son and he is overwhelmed with feelings. Feelings he didn't know if he was ready for but they are here anyway. Watching her with the ring on her finger and calling Jupiter their son makes him wish that they were a real family. He wishes that he and Gwen were a real couple and that he could have her sit in his lap and they both rock Richie to sleep. He suddenly realizes how much he wants to place a kiss on her lips. He wants to hold her and tell her she never has to worry about anything again because he is going to take care of them. He loves her. He needs to face the facts he loves her but there is no way she would ever fall for a guy like him. He is grateful that they are in this situation. He doesn't think he could handle seeing her with someone else.   
                                                   .......................................................................................  
All three of them must have fallen asleep at some point as the next thing Blake knows he hears crying that wakes him. It takes him a second to figure it out but soon he wakes enough to realize that Jupiter is awake. He looks at Gwen and Richie, who are sitting in the rocking chair, and both are asleep. He feels Richie's forehead and feels that it is cool. He releases a breath before heading to Jupiter's room to get him up. He and Jupiter go down stairs for breakfast. He makes breakfast for Gwen and Richie as well. He figures he can put it in the fridge for her to warm when they wake up. He and Jupiter are eating waffles when Gwen comes in with Richie, both awake.

"Hey you guys could have slept longer."

"It's ok. He woke up and wanted daddy." Gwen tells him as Richie reaches for Blake 

Blake smiles and reaches out to take him from Gwen. Gwen walks over to Jupiter in his high chair placing a kiss on his head. 

"How is he?"

"The fever is gone. He seems a little fussy still but we didn't really get much sleep."

"I'm really sorry about that Gwen. I would have taken him if he would have let me. Oh there are waffles in the fridge for you and Richie. They just need warmed. There is a fresh pot of coffee in there too."

"Its ok Blake I know you would have. Oh thanks! I'll be living on coffee today! Hey can we go into town today? We used the last of the Tylenol with Richie last night. The boys could used some new cloths to they are starting to grow out of these."

"Yeah we can do that."  
...............................................................................  
Gwen pushes the stroller out of the store and Blake follows carrying several large bags of cloths. 

"Gwen I think you bought the whole store. They are scrambling to get more merchandise in there." Blake joked 

Gwen playfully hits him on the chest while they both laugh. 

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I'm actually pretty hungry. I'm sure the boys are too."

"Let's walk down here to my restaurant ole red."

"Ok sounds good." 

As they walk down the side walk Gwen can feel Blake tense and his playfulness disappears. Gwen looks over to him and sees a look of pain on his face. 

"Blake what's wrong?" Gwen asks

When he doesn't answer she stops and grabs his arm, stopping him to.

"Blake what's wrong?" 

Again he doesn't answer, instead his gaze lowers and he stiffens before she hears...

"Look who we have here. Blake how are you? Enjoying playing daddy?" 

Gwen looks at the woman and she begins to put the puzzle pieces together. Blake doesn't answer her he just stays quiet lifting his gaze to look at the woman, which Gwen has determined is his ex Miranda. 

"What you can't talk to me know? I got out before you turned into daddy Warbucks. I guess the rumors were true that you moved some woman in with you and she brought her kid. What are you thinking? Your dumber than I thought you were."

Gwen can see that Blake isn't going to stand up to this bitch so she decides to take this into her own hands. 

"I think I'm a little more than just some woman. I believe this ring here.." Gwen says as she holds up the hand with her diamond on it. "I think it makes me his wife." 

"Blake married yeah right. What did you do to talk him into that?"

"I didn't have to do anything other than love him." Gwen says moving over to Blake and snaking her arms around his waist

At first he stiffens but next he relaxes into her embrace and wraps an arm around her.

"Aww she loves you. Do you hear that Blake you were successful in getting someone to fall in love with your sorry ass."

"Don't listen to her babe. She is just jealous." Gwen says raising up on her tip toes placing a kiss on his cheek

What happens next surprises both of them. As Gwen pulls away from his cheek he turns his head and suddenly their lips are only centimeters away from each other. Whether it was Blake or Gwen that closed the gap didn't matter at that point. The minute their lips touched it was as if the rest of the world didn't exist anymore. Gwen felt the electricity flow through her lip into her body. Blake's hand went to her cheek drawling her closer. When she doesn't protest he deepens the kiss further. They finally break apart when they hear her say....

"Eww ok I get it. No need to jump down each other's throats" before she stomps off.

They separate more than necessary. Both shocked at what just happened. 

"I..I uh..I'm sorry Gwen. I uh.."

"It's ok Blake. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I started it. I just wanted to show her the you don't need or want her anymore. You have our family now." 

"Yeah I do and I'm one lucky SOB. Thanks for standing up to her like that. She just takes me to another place."

Gwen surprises Blake again by walking up to him and hugging him. 

"We are family now. Family takes care of each other. Lets go get lunch. These boys have to be hungry. I know I am." 

Blake is baffled at where he is in his life. He has a family, all be it an unconventional one but it's still a family. It's his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment! It means the world to me when you do:)


	13. Feelings Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we have come to the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

That night after the boys had gone to bed, Gwen and Blake were watching a movie just like they do almost every night when Blakes phone ringing. 

"What the hell? Who is calling me this late?" He grumbles as he pauses the movie. "Hello?"

"Blake Shelton! How are you man?"

"Hey Luke. I'm good man good. Sitting here watching a movie with Gwen. How are you?"

"Not bad man not bad! So it is true you ran off to California and got married?"

"Yeah it was super spur of the moment. Neither of us wanted a big wedding so we just took the boys to the court house with us and got married."

"That's so crazy dude! So listen Caroline and I want to have a party tomorrow night and we want you and your wife to come."

"What kind of party are we talking here Luke? Like a family party or an adult party? We have two kids now too."

"It's a adult party but please think about it before you say no. I'm sure your mom would watch the kids and you guys can spend the night here so you don't have to worry about driving."

"Luke I don't know. I'll have to talk to Gwen and my mom and then I'll let you know."

"Ok sweet! I'm glad you found someone Blake. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks man. I am I'm very happy. I'll talk to you later."

Blake hangs up and finds Gwen looking at him questioningly. 

"That was my best friend Luke. He wants us to come to an adult party tomorrow. Meaning there is going to be a lot of drinking. He wants us to stay with them for the night so we don't have to worry about driving. If you don't want to just tell me and we won't go."

"What would we do with the boys?"

"Well I'll call my mom and see if she will keep them overnight. Which I highly doubt she would have a problem with."

"I've never left Jupiter. I have put him to bed every night his whole life."

"It's ok we don't have to go. I'll text him."

"NO! That's not what I said. We can go I just can't promise that I won't get emotional about it."

"We don't have to go Gwen. It's really not that big of a deal."

"No we can go. But only if your mom keeps the boys. I don't want anyone else to keep them."

"Alright I'll call her in the morning. If we get there and your to uncomfortable or you don't want to stay for any reason please tell me and we will leave."

"I promise." 

With that they turn their attention back to the movie.  
......................................................  
They next evening they drop the boys off at Dots House. She was more than excited to have both of the boys spending the night with her. Gwen had done good until they started walking back to the truck. Blake saw the tears rolling down her face. He walked her to her side of the truck and opened to door, but before he moved to let her get in he pulled her into a hug. It felt so good to have her in his arms again. He just wished this was something they could do when she was happy not just sad. She clung to him for a few minutes before she finally was able to get herself under control. 

"It's ok Gwen. They are gonna have fun with my mom and we will be here picking them up before we know it." 

Gwen just smiled and nodded her head, to afraid if she tried to talk the tears would start again. They road in silence for a little while on the way to Luke's until Gwen got the nerve up to talk to Blake about tonight. 

"Blake"

"Yeah what's up?"

"So we are going to be around a group of your friends tonight that think we are married. We are gonna have to act more like a couple. If we act like we do around our parents they are gonna know something is off."

"Yeah your right. I say we just do what feels natural for us as a couple to do. If either one of us crosses a line then we just tell the other."

"Yeah that sounds good. Are they gonna like me Blake? I mean we are married so what happens if they don't like me?"

"Well first of all, I don't give a rats ass what they think of you and there opinion means nothing. You and I are married and we are raising those boys together regardless of what anyone else thinks. However, you are way to hard on yourself. They are gonna love you trust me." 

"Thanks Blake."

"Always."  
..................................................................  
When they pull into the driveway of Luke's place Gwen is mesmerized. She thought only Blakes place, well their place, looked so beautiful and amazing. She takes in the scenery until she feels the truck shift into park. Suddenly it's time to meet Blakes friends. The plus to this whole thing is she gets to stop holding herself back when she wants to hold his hand or grab his arm. She can even kiss him tonight and it will be seen as just part of the charade, even though to her she doesn't want it to be just a game they play. She loves this man and that's probably why she finds it so much more important that his friends like her. 

"Hey" She is pulled out of her thought by that southern accent that has come to be a source of comfort 

"Hi" 

"You doing ok?"

"Yeah just nervous that's all."

"Don't be just remember what I told you. It doesn't matter what they think. Your my family."

"Thanks Blake." 

They get out of the car and Blake throw the bag they packed together over his shoulder and reaches for her hand. At first she is a little taken aback. 

"Married." He says and she smiles taking his hand 

They make their way to the porch and Blake rings the door bell. Suddenly the door opens and a guy throws his arm around Blake. 

"Blake! Long time no see buddy!"

"How's it going Luke?"

"Good good. How is married life?"

"It's good. This is Gwen my wife. This guy is Luke."

"It's nice to meet you." Gwen says shyly

"Nice to meet you to. I don't know how you put up with this guy here. You must be some kind of angel or something." Luke jokes

"Nope not an angel. He is a good husband and father." Gwen says moving into Blakes side placing her hand on his chest

"Wow Blake you must have slipped her some drugs man cause she is head over heels." Luke jokes 

"Shut up man before she realizes it and bolts." Blake jokes 

"Not gonna happen cowboy." She smiles up at him 

"Oh gross. Lets get you guys up to your room so you can put your stuff away."

Luke leads them down the hall to a room with a queen size bed. They walk in and Blake puts there bag on the bed. 

"I'll give you guys some time to freshen up or whatever you might need to do." Luke says raising his eyebrows on the last part

"Oh shut up Luke." Blake laughs shutting the door. 

"Meet you out back" Luke yells through the door.

When he turns around Gwen is just standing there looking at the bed. 

"I'm sorry Gwen. I didn't really think this through I guess."

"Yeah I guess we are sharing a bed tonight." 

"We will figure something out. I can sleep on the floor or something."

"No! Your not sleeping on the floor Blake!"

"Well you know I would never do anything you didn't want right? I hope that you trust me on that."

"I know Blake. I trust you. We can sleep in the same bed for a night." 

"Ok good. Are you ready to head down?" He says holding his hand out to her

"Yep I'm ready but Blake?" She says taking his hand but pulling him back some 

"Yeah?"

"Just don't leave me please. I don't know anyone."

"I won't I promise." He says squeezing her hand and smiling.

When they make it out to the back porch the men are all working on grilling chicken and steaks. Gwen sees that and her heart sinks. She doesn't eat meat. They are all gonna think she is crazy or something. Blake notices Gwen tense and then he looks where she is looking. 

"Hey its ok. I told them you don't eat meat. Caroline said she would have stuff for a salad for you." He says where just she can hear. 

"Thank you."

"Blake!" Caroline says running up to Blake and pulling him in for a hug forcing him to let go of Gwen's hand. 

"Good to see you Caroline! I want you to meet my wife. This is Gwen. Gwen this is Caroline Luke's wife."

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm glad to see Blake with a beautiful woman for once." Caroline beams

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you." Gwen says

"Yeah you definitely got yourself a beautiful woman buddy." Luke says walking up behind his wife wrapping his arm around her waist 

"Yeah I'm very lucky that's for sure." Blake says before leaning down planting a kiss on Gwen's cheek. 

Gwen is shocked but doesn't show it. The minute his lips touch her cheek she feels that electricity shoot through her. 

"Blake what the hell man! That's not how a husband kisses his wife!"

"You know what man. I'll kiss my wife how I want to but just to shut you up..." suddenly Blake bends down and his lips find Gwen's. 

Gwen's inhales sharply before returning the kiss. This kiss is much like the last as the rest of the world falls away and it's just the two of them. At first it's just a deep kiss but very quickly his tongue is asking entrance to her mouth and she immediately allows it. His tongue is in her mouth caressing her tongue. The sensations running through her have her on fire. She reaches up and grabs the curls at his neck pulling him closer as if they were close enough. 

"Hmmm you guys know you have a room inside right?" Luke says before laughing and walking off with Caroline 

This pulls the out of their world, well that and the need to breath. Gwen looks up at him kinda shyly with a smile on her face. Blake couldn't do anything but smile himself dimples and all. Gwen knew he was doing this to keep up the married image but to her she meant and enjoyed every ounce of that kiss. Blake took her hand and lead them over to the chairs where everyone was sitting and talking including the guys. There was only one chair so Blake sat down pulling Gwen into his lap. This after that kiss was enough to make him believe their front but he know that's exactly why she is doing this, to keep up their image.  
....................................................  
About two hours into the party the alcohol started flowing. By now both Gwen and Blake were completely drunk. Gwen was still on Blakes lap and neither were putting on a front at this point they were just to drunk to hide their real feelings. Gwen was laid back on Blake and his arm was wrapped around her waist. She couldn't help herself and kept leaning down planting kisses on his lips feeling the electricity flow between them. Meanwhile Blakes hand was rubbing up and down her stomach each time reaching closer to her breast. She wanted nothing more than for him to grab it. She could feel herself getting more and more excited and the anticipation was running through her like hot lava. Caroline turned on the music as Luke got the campfire burning. Gwen didn't know the first couple song and she didn't know the third song but she picked up the chorus as it started. "Country girls shake it for me girls" rang out through the speakers. Gwen had never been the one to be bold or take the first step but she was to drunk to care. She started dancing while sitting on Blakes lap. Her grinding motion was quickly getting the best of Blake as he leaned up and whispered in her ear...

"If you don't stop that sunshine I'm gonna be takin you to the closest bed I can find." 

"Maybe I want you to take me to bed cowboy." She whispered back grinding down on him harder

It didn't take long for Blake to have both of them standing.

"Look my girl here is tired so we are gonna head up to bed and get some sleep."

"Don't sleep to loud! Your room is right next to mine." Luke laughs 

Blake lets go of Gwen for a second walking over to Luke and grabbing his face before planting a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Don't be jealous Luke. It's not a good look for you." Blake says before walking back to Gwen and taking her inside. As soon as their door his shut Blake has Gwen pinned up against the door as his lips collide with hers. His tongue immediately asks for entry as his hips grind into her center. She lets out a moan giving him the access he craves. They finally part there lips as the both need to breath but Blake doesn't let up. His mouth trails down her jaw and to her neck as his hips don't let up on the slow grind he is torturing her with. Gwen can't control the moans that are escaping her mouth. If she wasn't so drunk she might be embarrassed that she is getting this worked up and they both still have their cloths on. However in her drunken state she doesn't care. She grabs his hair pulling him back up to her mouth.

"Blake we have to many clothes on." 

If Blake wasn't already hard he sure would be now. 

"I can fix that." he says 

Blake took her clothes off a little rougher that he would have in a sober state. Gwen had started with the buttons on his shirt but hadn't made it far. He helped her finish taking the last of his clothes off. Once they were both completely naked he threw her on the bed staring at her perfect body before joining her. He moved to take her lips in a kiss and she grabbed him by the back of the head causing their lips to slam together. He pulled his lips from hers and started the trail down her body stopping to take one of her breasts in his mouth. He started sucking running her nipple through his teeth the moan she let out haf him grabbing the other breast with his hand Messaging it roughly. 

"MORE NOW" She screamed

He moved and found her aching wet center. He set his mouth on her tasting the sweetest thing he swore he ever had tasted in his life. He continued feasting on her adding his fingers one at a time moving quickly in and out of her. When he could tell she was really close he began to run his tongue over her clit repeatedly as she came all over his face. He moved up her body taking her mouth in another hungry kiss as he position himself and entered her. The feeling of her tightness around him almost his undoing.

"Baby you feels so good." He whispered to her

He started moving inside of her slowly at first not wanting to hurt her. She started running her fingernails up and down his back encouraging him to give her more. He started moving faster then building up the pace that was driving them both crazy. Finally when he didn't think he could last any longer she came around him. As her orgasm milked him he found his own release. He collapsed beside her resisting the urge to pull her to him.

"That was amazing"

"How long do I have to wait for round two?"

His response was to grab her and flip her on her stomach as he pulled her up on all four's.

"Baby I'm just getting started."

It was a couple hours before they finally fell asleep.  
..........................................................  
Blake wakes up the next morning and suddenly realizes what happened the night before as it hits him. She is gonna hate him. He didn't mean for this to happen but he isn't gonna lie he didn't regret it. His heart is racing seeing her head on his shoulder and her hand resting on his heart. He try's to slow it not wanting to wake her. She looks so peaceful and relaxed. His speeding heart and rapid breathing eventually stirs her. The smile that breaks across her face before she opens her eyes is enough to be his undoing. As her eyes flutter open and she is suddenly aware of how uncomfortable he seems to be so she quickly starts to pull away. His heart breaks as she retreats as of part of him had wished she would be ok with it and feel the same way he does but she regrets it. 

"Gwen I'm so sorry. We were drunk. I crossed a line. Please forgive me."

"I crossed that line to." Gwen says as her eyes fill with tears and she pulls the sheet around her before getting up, grabbing her cloths and running for the bathroom attached to their room, slamming the door.

Blake falls back onto the bed. 

"Way to go Blake. Things were going so well and now you fucked up big time." He tells himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a part two if you want it. I’m only gonna post if you let me know you want it.


End file.
